SCREAM
by jasonX65
Summary: A group of friends are being killed one by one by someone wearing a ghost costume. Why? Hopefully they can figure it out before they all drop dead.
1. THE OPENING

**A/N-** **Hello everyone! Are you ready to SCREAM? I'm really excited to start this story, and hope that everyone who takes the time to read it will enjoy it. :)**

[FADE IN]

EXT. FRANZEL RESIDENCE- NIGHT.

A nice brick house sits on the end of the block of a subdivision. No lights are on in the house. A silver Kia Forte sits in the driveway. Suddenly, a red Camaro pulls in next to the Forte. Music blasts inside. JAMES ROGERS, 17 gets out from the driver's side. He has blonde hair and is tall and buff. He has on a Miami Dolphins t-shirt and khaki colored shorts. NATALIE FRANZEL, 16 gets out from the passenger side. She has long brown hair that falls to the middle of her back, she has curves in all the right places. She wears a pink t-shirt that says PINK in silver sparkling letters and short shorts.

NATALIE

Thanks for taking me out tonight. I had a great time. (Smiles)

JAMES

Of course. I had an awesome time, too. So glad that I finally got to go out with the hottest chick on the cheerleading squad. (Grins)

NATALIE

Are you trying to flatter me? Cause if you are, you can stop now.

Natalie acts like she doesn't enjoy being called the hottest chick on the cheerleading squad, but it's obvious that she does. The two begin walking towards the house.

NATALIE

So what did you think of the movie?

JAMES

I thought it was awesome. Better than the first one.

NATALIE

It was really scary! The nun kept freaking me out! And so did that old guy.

JAMES

Oh come on, it wasn't scary…

The two reach the front door. Natalie turns to face James.

NATALIE

This is where we part ways for the night.

JAMES

Can't I come in? Just for a minute?

NATALIE

If my dad came home and caught you in the house, he would be furious.

JAMES

I thought you said your dad wasn't coming home till super late. Can't I come in for just a minute?

Natalie reaches up and kisses James on the cheek.

NATALIE

Fine. Come on.

Natalie unlocks the door and the two enter the house.

INT. HOUSE- HALLWAY.

Natalie and James stand in the hallway. James shuts the front door, then looks around while Natalie sets the security alarm. Lots of pictures of Natalie and her parents hang on the walls. Suddenly a loud DING! sounds from Natalie's pocket. Natalie reaches into her pocket and pulls out her iPhone. She reads a text then sighs.

JAMES

Something wrong?

NATALIE

No, it's just Casey. She and Joey had another fight. They have a fight like every other hour though, so nothing important.

She stuffs the phone back into her pocket and looks at James, smiling seductively.

NATALIE

So… what do you wanna do?

JAMES

I have an idea.

James kisses Natalie. Natalie wraps her arms around James's neck and presses her body against his. The two of them move down the hallway, towards the stairs. Natalie pushes away from James, breathing heavily.

NATALIE

Lets' go upstairs.

James doesn't say anything, but picks Natalie up and carries her up the stairs. She points to a door halfway down the hall. James pushes the door open and the two disappear into the bedroom.

INT. BEDROOM.

James throws Natalie onto the bed then pushes himself on top of her. The two are making out passionately. Natalie reaches over to her nightstand and turns on a radio. "Livewire" by Oh Wonder plays. James takes off his shirt and starts to unbutton his jeans. Natalie pulls her shirt off, revealing a blood red bra. James stops trying to unbutton his jeans and begins to kiss Natalie on the neck. He kisses down her chest and stomach. He is about to take off her pants when suddenly, the alarm on the security system starts going off.

James jumps off of Natalie who also jumps up very fast.

JAMES

Is that your dad!?

NATALIE

He shouldn't be coming home for another two hours.

EXT. BEDROOM.

INT. HALLWAY.

The two teens move quietly towards the stairs. Natalie has her arms squeezed around herself, clearly scared. Peering down the stairs, the front door can be seen standing wide open.

NATALIE

Oh my God. Did someone break in?

JAMES

The alarm probably scared them off.

NATALIE

I'm scared to go down there. Will you go shut the door and set the alarm back?

Suddenly Natalie's phone rings from her pocket.

NATALIE

I bet that's them calling about the alarm going off. Go set it back please. The code's 4368.

James heads down the stairs and Natalie answers the phone telling the response center what happened. She tells them not to send anyone out.

James comes back upstairs and hugs Natalie who seems to be a little shaken by the event.

NATALIE

Will you go look around and make sure that no one is in here? Please. I'll feel so much better about it if you do.

JAMES

Sure. Anything to calm you down babe.

James heads back downstairs. Natalie looks down at her shirtless body. She heads back towards her bedroom.

INT. LIVING ROOM.

James walks through the living room, looking around at everything cautiously. He stops in front of the fireplace to look at a picture of Natalie, wearing a bright yellow dress, standing in a field. Behind James in the hallway a dark figure steps into view.

INT. BEDROOM.

Natalie pulls her shirt down over her body. She runs her hands through her hair and lets out a heavy sigh. She turns off the music.

NATALIE

Way to ruin the mood.

INT. LIVING ROOM.

James finally moves on from the fireplace. The dark figure steps into the room so we can get a full glance at him now. It's a person wearing black robes and a ghost mask. It's GHOSTFACE. James steps into the dining room, which is connected to the living room. We can still see Ghostface standing in the living room, watching James. As James moves further into the dining room, Ghostface disappears from view.

EXT. LIVING ROOM.

INT. DINING ROOM.

The dining room is dark. The only light comes in from a small window on the left side of the room. James fumbles for the light switch and bumps into a chair, making a loud noise.

NATALIE (V.O.)

James? What was that?

JAMES

(Sighs) Everything's fine, Natalie. I bumped into a chair. I don't think anyone's in here.

James goes back through the dining room and is about to enter the living room when Ghostface jumps out from behind the corner. James gasps as a flash of silver appears, sinking into the left side of his neck.

INT. HALLWAY- UPSTAIRS.

Natalie stands at the landing just next to the stairs, looking down at the hallway. Light floods into the hallway from the living room. She waits for James to appear in the doorway, but he never does. She sighs heavily.

NATALIE

James? Is everything ok?

No response. The living room light goes out. Natalie looks worried.

NATALIE

James, are you trying to scare me? If so, stop. This isn't funny.

A loud thump! sounds out from somewhere downstairs.

NATALIE (CONT'D)

James! I said stop!

Suddenly, Natalie's phone rings, causing her to jump.

NATALIE (CONT'D)

Shit.

She pulls the phone from her pocket and looks at the Caller I.D., which reads 'UNKNOWN'. She stares at it for a moment before sliding the screen to answer.

NATALIE

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)

Hello, Natalie. Scary night, isn't it?

NATALIE

James, how many times do I have to tell you to cut the shit? This really isn't funny.

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)

Why don't you come down here and teach me a lesson then?

NATALIE

So you can jump out and scare me? I don't think so. You can just go home now.

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)

Oh, come on, Natalie. I promise it'll be fun. Just come downstairs. I have a surprise for you.

Natalie thinks about it for a second, then takes a step down the stairs.

NATALIE

I swear to God if you try to scare me, I'm gonna be pissed.

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)

Come find me.

Suddenly, the dial tone can be heard. The man hung up on her. Natalie pulls the phone away from her ear to stare at the screen. Call ended. She rolls her eyes, shoving the phone back into her pocket. She steps onto the first floor landing, cautiously staring towards the living room entrance.

INT. HALLWAY- DOWNSTAIRS CONT'D.

She takes a step towards the living room, breathing heavily. As she reaches the entrance, she sticks her hand into the room and flips on the light. The room is flooded with light. James is nowhere to be seen. Natalie takes a step into the living room.

INT. LIVING ROOM

NATALIE

James?

No response. Natalie walks further into the room, looking a little nervous. She looks around, as if she expects James to pop out from somewhere. Suddenly, the light goes out, causing Natalie to scream.

NATALIE

What the hell are you doing, James?!

She turns towards the living room entrance, but no one is there. Who could have flipped off the light?

 _DING!_ Natalie's phone goes off, the text message alert. She pulls her phone from her pocket, revealing a text from James. It reads: **I'M IN THE BASEMENT**. Natalie rolls her eyes and walks out of the living room.

INT. HALLWAY

As soon as she steps into the hallway, her phone goes off, this time the phone call alert. 'UNKNOWN' again. She swipes the screen.

NATALIE

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)

Having fun?

NATALIE

Not really. We could be having a lot more fun if you'd come back upstairs with me.

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)

Don't worry, here pretty soon we'll be having the time of our lives.

NATALIE

I swear to God if I get to the basement and you aren't there, I will kick you out of this house.

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)

You'd have to find me before you could kick me out.

Natalie passes through the kitchen into the sun room, where a door leads to the basement. It stands ajar.

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)

Well, are you coming down here or not?

Natalie pushes the door open, revealing a stairway that disappears into pitch blackness.

NATALIE

Hell no. There's no way in hell I'm coming down there.

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)

Then I'll come to you.

The call cuts off. Natalie pulls the phone from her ear and stares at it for a moment before she hears loud thumps in the basement. It almost sounds like someone running….

The white ghost mask appears in the dark as the figure runs up the stairs, straight towards Natalie who screams and slams the door before they can reach the top.

Natalie runs into the kitchen. The basement door busts open and Ghostface comes flying out, right behind Natalie. The girl flips a chair over causing Ghostface to trip and fall. Natalie runs into the hallway, heading for the front door. She flings it open but runs into something. She can't get past it.

Natalie screams as she realizes that the thing blocking the door is her boyfriend, James. His hands and feet have been nailed across the entrance, keeping Natalie from escaping. His head slumps forward and his shirt is stained with blood. He's DEAD. The girl turns in time to see Ghostface charging towards her. She screams as a flash of silver flies towards her face. She jumps out of the way just in time, causing Ghostface to sink his knife into James's stomach.

Natalie shoves past the attacker and runs up the stairs, trying desperately to get away. Ghostface follows directly behind her. The girl flies down the hallway, into her bedroom and tries to shut the door behind her, but Ghostface is quick. He manages to stick a boot in the doorway, keeping it from closing. The two struggle for a moment, Natalie trying to shut it and Ghostface trying to open it. Finally Ghostface slams the door with his shoulder, causing Natalie to fly backwards and hit a dresser. She slumps to the ground.

INT. BEDROOM

Ghostface steps into the bedroom, standing menacingly over the poor girl. She looks up at him, crying.

NATALIE

You don't have to do this. Please, don't do this.

Ghostface stares down at her, knife in hand. He turns and starts to walk towards the doorway. Natalie starts to stand just as he turns back around, quickly grabbing her. She screams as the intruder lifts her off the ground and throws her onto her bed. Before she can move, the killer STABS NATALIE IN THE STOMACH. He pulls the knife out, causing a circle of blood to appear on Natalie's pink shirt. He sinks the knife into her chest. Natalie gasps in pain. He pulls the blade out and stabs her again, and again, and again, and again. Her screams go from loud to soft as the life seeps out of her.

After the sixth stabbing, Ghostface holds the knife above his head, staring down at her. Natalie, barely alive and covered in blood, stares up at her killer. He brings the knife down.

CUT TO-

TITLE CARD-

SCREAM


	2. Teens Are Drama

**A/N** **\- Up until the scene where Casey is texting Natalie, this chapter takes place before Natalie and James were murdered, but after Casey's texts, everything else happens as and after they have been murdered.**

EXT. MOVIE THEATER- NIGHT

Four teenagers stand outside the entrance to the theater. Two boys and two girls. LOGAN FIELDS, 16, stands at 6'4". He has blue eyes and short brown hair. You can tell that he's the kind of person who doesn't take many things seriously. He laughs as CASEY SANDERS, 16, long red hair, green eyes, and a lot of freckles explains why she didn't enjoy the movie. She stands at 5'7". She's the kind of person who doesn't like to be messed with.

CASEY

I just didn't like the movie. It wasn't logical at all. I mean, two girls went to kill that guy all over a candy bar? That's just stupid.

LOGAN

Oh come on, Casey, we all know that in today's society, people get killed over a lot less than candy bars. The purge is probably going to be instituted in America pretty soon.

CASEY

Yeah, I highly doubt that. Everyone flips out every time someone gets murdered. We'll never see America create a holiday that revolves around going out and killing people to "purge" your sins.

WHITNEY WILSON, 17, standing at 6'1" chimes in.

WHITNEY

You are talking about a country that's full of hypocrites and liars. You know it's possible.

Whitney has brown eyes behind red framed glasses. She has brownish-blonde hair that falls to her shoulders. She has the "I don't care to tell you the truth" type of attitude. She's always been a very sarcastic person. But she cares about her friends.

CASEY

Yeah, well I guess you're right. But I don't wanna think about it. That movie was dumb.

The other guy, JOEY MASTERS, 16, has black hair, blue eyes and wears a nice button up shirt and jeans. He stands at 6'3". Joey is the kind of guy who always wears nice clothes and you can tell that he likes to have fun in life. He is also currently Casey's boyfriend.

JOEY

Oh come on, babe. You don't like any horror movie. We all know that.

LOGAN

You know, you do complain about every single scary movie we've watched.

CASEY

I just don't like the genre. I mean, they're all the same. Someone gets murdered, people can't stay away from the bad places and everyone ends up dying because of it.

WHITNEY

At least you aren't like Logan. A complete horror fanatic. I mean, it could be the worst movie ever, but if it was a horror movie, he'd still love it.

LOGAN

Ok, look. I don't love every horror movie. But I'm definitely a fan of the genre.

JOEY

Dude, I think "fan" is an understatement. Remember that time back in ninth grade when me and Nathan spent the night at your house? You had a whole shelf full of nothing but horror movies.

LOGAN

Well, I have more now than I did then. Okay… I guess I am more than your average fan…

WHITNEY

It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure Brie is just as big of a horror fan as you.

Logan had the hots for a girl named Brie Mitchell, who was also a junior at their high school. They talked occasionally but Logan was afraid to make a move.

WHITNEY (cont'd.)

You should make a move.

JOEY

She's right, man. If you don't do something soon, you'll lose her.

LOGAN

Shut up. It's not like Whitney's made a move on her crush either.

At those words, Casey's cheeks turn red. She looks from Joey to Whitney.

WHITNEY

Yeah, well, my crush already has a girlfriend. And it isn't like he'd date me anyway, so.

JOEY

Whitney, maybe you should just try talking to him. I mean, you're a great girl. Anyone would be lucky to have you.

Whitney has had a crush on Joey since they were in ninth grade. Joey was completely oblivious to it though. Casey however, had suspicions about it.

CASEY

I have to get home to study for that test in calculus tomorrow. Joey, take me home.

Casey crosses her arms and walks off.

JOEY

Casey?

Joey apologizes to Logan and Whitney, then runs after Casey.

JOEY (cont'd.)

Casey! Wait up!

Whitney and Logan stare after their two friends. Logan begins to laugh. Whitney punches him in the shoulder.

WHITNEY  
Shut up, Logan.

LOGAN

I'm sorry. It's just, Casey totally knows that you have a crush on Joey, but Joey's completely oblivious to it. Casey was so pissed.

WHITNEY

It isn't funny. I don't want Casey to be mad at me.

LOGAN

You can either have her not like you, or never be happy as you watch her live happily ever after with Joey.

WHITNEY

You know, that's funny coming from you, considering you can't even ask Brie out. She's probably not gonna stay single forever.

With that, Whitney walks off. Logan sighs, then also heads for his car.

EXT. PARKING LOT- NIGHT

Casey stands next to a 2001 Jeep Cherokee, waiting on Joey to unlock the door. She has an angry look on her face, arms still folded. Joey walks up to the driver's side, gets in and unlocks Casey's door.

Casey plops into the seat and slams the door. Joey pulls out of the space and the two sit in silence for a moment.

JOEY

Are you mad?

CASEY

What do you think?

JOEY

I don't understand why.

CASEY

Joey, Whitney has a huge crush on you. Are you really that stupid that you can't see it?

JOEY

Come on, there's no way she has a crush on me.

CASEY

Whatever. And then you stand there and give her all kinds of compliments.

JOEY

I said she was a nice girl.

Casey pulls her phone from her pocket and sends a text to Natalie, complaining about her argument with Joey.

EXT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- NIGHT

A large double wide trailer sits in the middle of nowhere. Logan, in his 1997 Chevy Blazer pulls up in front of it, takes his book bag from the back seat, and goes inside. As soon as he opens the door a small weenie dog is jumping onto his legs. He bends down to pet her. The dog rolls over so he can scratch her belly.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- HALLWAY

SETH FIELDS, 10, comes running into the hallway. Logan's little brother shares the same green eyes and brown hair.

SETH

I didn't think you were ever coming home!

LOGAN

Chill out, dude. It's like 9:30.

SETH

Yeah, but we were supposed to play Mario Kart together!

Logan sighs. Seth looked up to Logan. He was always wanting to play video games or watch movies or really do anything with him.

LOGAN

Look, give me a few minutes to get situated and maybe then we can play a round our two before you go to bed.

Seth nods, grabbing Reese, the weenie dog and running off towards the living room. Logan went down the hall to his bedroom.

INT. LOGAN'S BEDROOM

A SAW poster and two Walking Dead posters hang on the wall. Next to them sits two shelfs, full of horror movies. Also on the shelves are Jason's hockey mask, Michael's mask, and Freddy's glove. Logan drops his bag on the floor and sits down on the bed. He pulls his phone from his pocket, noticing that it's almost dead. Plugging it up to charge, he does a quick sweep through Facebook and Twitter.

Seeing nothing of interest, he closes the apps and sets the phone on his nightstand. Doing so, he looks at a picture that sits on the stand. The picture is of a young Logan, no more than four or five. A man, Logan's father, holds a baby Seth in his arms. Logan stands at his father's side. Logan and his dad both have grins on their faces. (Sad music begins to play.)

Two days from now would be the anniversary of his father's leaving town. He had had a car accident that ended up killing a woman and her eight year old daughter. After the accident, he just couldn't recover and had to leave town. The accident had been ruled in court as the woman's fault, but it was still just too much for him to bare.

Logan still wasn't over the fact that his dad would just abandon his family like that.

FLASHBACK

Logan, five years old stands in the kitchen. His mother kneels before him, hugging him and crying. She had just told him about his father's accident. Logan stares off into space with a stunned look on his face.

[CUT TO ANOTHER POINT IN THE PAST]

Logan, seven years old, stands in the hallway, his back pressed against the wall next to the living room. In the living room, his mother and father can be heard arguing.

MOM

I don't see why you can't talk to me about it. Instead you stay out all the time getting drunk or who the hell knows what.

DAD

I just can't deal with it anymore, Dianne. I have to get out of this town.

MOM

So that's it? You're just going to leave?

PRESENT

Logan shudders. That memory had always sent chills down his spine. Slowly, he got up and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.


	3. The Gif

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- MORNING

INT. LOGAN'S BEDROOM

Logan rolls over as an alarm clock blares throughout the room. He fumbles with it, trying to turn it off. Finally he succeeds in flipping the alarm switch from on to off. Setting the clock back on the night stand, Logan places his hands on his forehead, stares at the ceiling and groans. It's 7:00 AM. In other words, time to get ready for school.

He slowly sat up and grabbed his iPhone. He did a quick scroll through Facebook and then got up to get dressed.

INT. DINING ROOM

Logan walks into the dining room where DIANNE FIELDS, 42 years old, has already cooked breakfast and sat a plate on the table for him. Biscuits and gravy.

DIANNE

Sleep well?

LOGAN

Not too bad. I wish school didn't have to be so early though.

Dianne simply smiles at her son. She has brown curly hair that falls to her shoulder blades. Despite the hardships in her life, you can tell that she isn't the kind of person who lets life crush her.

Seth sits at the table, already having finished his breakfast.

SETH

Can I stay home today, Mom?

DIANNE

No, you can't.

Dianne looks at the clock.

DIANNE (cont'd.)

Logan, you're going to have to take Seth to school today, because I have to be to work at eight.

Logan groans. Dianne glares at him, and Logan gives a half-grin.

LOGAN

I guess it won't kill me.

DIANNE

No it won't. I hope you both have a good day.

Dianne kisses the boys on the forehead and leaves.

Logan finishes his breakfast quickly, and goes back to his bedroom to get his book bag and stop by the bathroom to brush his teeth. He makes sure Seth has his stuff, sending him out the door in front of him.

EXT. FIELDS RESIDENCE

Logan unlocks the doors to his vehicle. Seth jumps in the passengers' seat while Logan walks around to the driver's side. Before he gets into the car, his phone rings. Thinking it may be his mom, he answers without even look at the caller ID.

LOGAN

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)

Hello.

[Soundtrack thuds]

LOGAN

Who is this?

GHOSTFACE

You'll see soon enough.

LOGAN

What?

GHOSTFACE

When I'm done with you, you and all of your friends will be dead.

LOGAN

Is this a joke?

The caller hangs up. Logan pulls the phone from his ear and looks at the caller ID. It says 'James Rogers'. Logan gave the phone a strange look, sighed and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He threw his bag into the back seat and got in.

SETH

Was that mom on the phone?

LOGAN

No, it was a friend I go to school with. He was playing a prank. Idiot forgot to block the caller ID first though.

Logan backs the vehicle out of the driveway and speeds off from the house.

INT. FRANZEL RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Sheriff JOHN WRIGHT, 58, standing at 6'2" stared at the body of Natalie Franzel, sitting on the couch. Her stomach has been ripped open, guts and intestines sprawled all over the floor, couch, and her lap. There's a hole in her chest where her heart should be, but it's not. Her eyes stare straight forward, dead to the world.

John is bald and looks older than he actually is. He has his arms crossed and shakes his head at the blood bath found within the house. Deputy MICHELLE HARRIS, 25, enters the room and walks up to John.

Michelle stands at about 5'6" and has long blonde hair, currently tied into a pony tail. She has vibrant blue eyes. She seems to be stunned into silence by the display of violence.

The two stand in silence together while a forensic worker takes photos of Natalie's body. Finally, John breaks the silence.

JOHN

Who the hell would do something like this?

MICHELLE

No idea sir, but hopefully we can figure it out before this sicko strikes again.

JOHN

This is the worst bloodbath this town has seen in… Hell, as far back as I can remember.

Suddenly, the coroner walks into the living room.

CORONER

Anything else you need to go over with the boys' body before I take him off?

John looks to Michelle.

MICHELLE

Uh, I think he's good to move, sir. Thanks. I'll be there in a second.

The coroner nods, leaving the room.

JOHN

Michelle, I want you to make sure the media doesn't get ahold of how violent this crime scene was. Harper's Port is already going to be shaken to its' core by this. If the people find out how brutally these two teens were killed, it'll create even more panic.

MICHELLE

I'll do my best sir.

Michelle walks out of the living room. John watches her go, then turns around to look at the wall next to the dining room. Written on blood across the wall are the words: PAST AND FUTURE COME TOGETHER.

[Soundtrack plays eerily as the camera zooms in on the bloody words]

EXT. SHADY ELM HIGH SCHOOL- UNDER THE FOOTBALL PLAYER STATUE- MORNING

[Camera pans down from the sky while Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects plays]

Five teens sit in front of the statue in the grass. Whitney Wilson is the only familiar one. There are two guys and two girls present as well.

SAVANNAH HALL, 16, has black flowing hair that falls to her shoulders, she has brown eyes, and a lip ring in the lower left corner of her lips. She seems like a very serious person. She leans up against NATHAN FITZGERALD, 17, who has short brown hair, green eyes, and a very goofy attitude.

SAVANNAH

Have you guys heard from Natalie this morning?

WHITNEY

No. Why?

SAVANNAH

She had that date with James Rogers last night and I'm really curious to know how it went.

NATAHN

Really? Who cares about them anyways?

JOSH SANDERS, 18, speaks up.

JOSH

Hey man, James is a cool dude. He's probably one of the best players on the football team.

Josh has blonde hair that falls to his chin. If you were looking at him from behind, you'd think he was a girl because of the flowing hair. He has blue eyes. Like James, he is also a member of the football team, but isn't as popular as James.

JOSH (cont'd.)

And, Natalie is like the hottest cheerleader on the squad.

SAVANNAH (sighs)

Why does everyone think Natalie is the prettiest?!

Savannah is also a member of the cheerleading squad. She thinks that she is better looking than Natalie though, and gets offended when people talk nicely about her. Savannah has a reputation as being nice to your face, but talking trash about you behind your back. Natalie thought that they were best friends.

NATHAN

Is it really a competition?

SAVANNAH

Yes. It is becau-

NATHAN

It doesn't matter, you're both ugly.

Savannah gasps, turning to face Nathan and slap him. Nathan begins to laugh, trying to explain that he was only joking. Savannah folds her arms, and sighs loudly. She plays mad for a moment but then quits, kissing Nathan.

NATHAN

But seriously, who cares how their date went? They both are sucky people.

JOSH

Dude, you're just jealous because you didn't make the football team and got stuck with marching band.

Suddenly, the other girl, SUMMER ANDERSON, 16, speaks up.

SUMMER

I'll have you know that marching band is the best. Don't trash it again.

Summer, Whitney's best friend, is an interesting character. She stands at 5'1" and has curly pink hair. She always wears a black dress and black boots. Summer and Whitney had been best friends since kindergarten.

WHITNEY

We all know you have a hard-on for band.

Everyone laughs as Summer's face turns red at Whitney's comment.

LOGAN

Who has a hard-on for band?

Everyone looks up at Logan as he joins the group.

WHITNEY

You're late this morning.

LOGAN

Yeah, had to take little bro to school. Oh, and I got a weird phone call from James this morning.

JOSH

Weird how?

LOGAN

Well, he used a voice changer and told me that he was going to kill me and all of my friends.

JOSH

Oh.

Josh starts to shuffle through his book bag, acting as if someone telling someone else that they are going to kill a bunch of people is nothing to be concerned with.

WHITNEY

Sounds like one of your scary movies coming to life.

LOGAN

Yeah, "Attack of the Killer Prankster".

WHITNEY

Wonder why James decided to do that?

NATHAN

What'd you do to piss him off?

Logan looks at Nathan, confused.

LOGAN

I haven't done anything…?

SUMMER

Isn't it weird that James and Natalie aren't here this morning and Logan just so happened to also get a phone call too?

The only two still sitting are Savannah and Nathan. Josh pops up between Logan, Summer, and Whitney, holding a bag of chips.

JOSH

You guys want some?

Logan sighs, walking away from the group, slinging his book bag over one shoulder.

SAVANNAH

What's with him?

WHITNEY

Tomorrow's the anniversary of that accident his dad had that caused him to leave town.

NATHAN

We all need to play it cool around him for a while.

SUMMER

Understand that, Josh?

JOSH (through a mouth full of chips)

I understand.

Whitney sighs.

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAY

Logan stands in front of his locker, shoving books into it, leaving out only the ones needed for first block. He shuts the locker and begins to walk down the hall, but stops when he sees Brie with a group of friends.

Brie has reddish-brown hair, currently tied into a ponytail. She stands at approximately 5'9" and has green eyes. A huge smile plays across her lips as she talks to her friends.

Logan can't help but stare. Suddenly, Joey bumps into Logan, causing him to jump.

JOEY

Just go talk to her, man.

LOGAN

Maybe later. She's with a bunch of friends right now.

Logan turns and walks off in the opposite direction, leaving Joey standing in the middle of the hall.

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH SCHOOL- CLASSROOM

A tall man stands in front of a class full of students. He has blonde hair that is combed perfectly. He has blue eyes and a smile that shines. His name is Jason Sallee.

Of the group of friends this story focuses on, the ones in this class are: Logan, Whitney, Casey, and Nathan. Logan and Nathan sit in the very back corner with Whitney in the front row, and Casey in the center seat of the class.

Logan had always felt uncomfortable in this class because Mr. Sallee was a cousin to the woman who had died in the car crash involving Logan's father. He had always been nice to Logan, but Logan was sure that deep down, Mr. Sallee hated him for it.

Currently, Logan was sitting with his chin propped up by his arm, staring out the window.

MR. SALLEE

Logan, can you tell me the answer?

Logan snapped out of his day dream, realizing that he hadn't even heard the question.

LOGAN

Uh, I'm sorry I didn't hear the question.

Before Mr. Sallee can say anything in response, everyone's phones start going off. Even the teachers'.

As people begin checking their phones, gasps and scream radiate throughout the classroom. Slowly, Logan checks his phone as well. His eyes go wide and his jaws drop.

Everyone received a picture message at the exact same time. From James Rogers.

[Soundtrack thuds]

It's a gif of James's body hanging from the front door and Natalie laying on the bed, covered in blood, and after cutting away from both of their bodies it cuts to a ghost mask, and a knife waving in front of the camera.


	4. Who Would Do Something Like This?

**A/N- Hey guys! Hopefully you enjoy this little chapter. In the next chapter, things are going to get BLOODY. Please review! :)**

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- CLASSROOM

Everyone was screaming. Logan stared at the gif that had just been sent to his and everyone else's phone in the classroom. James Rogers and Natalie Franzel were both dead. And whoever had killed them had filmed their dead bodies and then taunted the camera. What was going on?

The first thought to cross Logan's mind came in the form of a question. If James was dead, then who had called him from James's phone this morning?

Whitney stares at her phone, her eyes wide and a hand over her mouth. Casey had already turned her phone off. She looks as if she's going to be sick. Nathan stares at his phone, dumbfounded.

MR. SALLEE

Everyone, calm down. Calmly put your phones away.

Mr. Sallee tried calming the students to no avail. Suddenly, STEVEN BERKLEY, the principal/psychology teacher, walks into the classroom. Mr. Sallee walks over to Mr. Berkley and the two have a whispered conversation. Logan watches them for a moment, but suddenly his attention is adverted.

NATHAN

Dude, what the hell is going on?

LOGAN

I have no idea…

NATHAN

Holy shit! Savannah says that everyone in their class got it too!

Nathan holds his phone up for Logan to see. Mr. Sallee and Mr. Berkley finish their conversation, Mr. Berkley leaving the room. Mr. Salle clears his throat.

MR. SALLEE

Everyone, listen up.

Everyone continues to do their own thing.

MR. SALLEE

(slams hand on desk) I SAID, LISTEN UP!

Everyone stops talking immediately and looks up to Mr. Sallee.

MR. SALLEE

The police are on their way. I know first block is almost over, but we'e been instructed to stay in the classrooms for now. I'm not going to try to teach after what just happened. We can talk about it, or we can sit here and wait. It's up to you guys.

The whole class is dead silent. No one knows what to say. Mr. Sallee looks around at all the students, nods, then sits down at his desk. After a few minutes of silence, the students begin to move around the classroom, gathering with their friends.

Whitney and Casey turn the two desks in front of Logans' and Nathans' desks around and sit down.

WHITNEY

Holy fuck. We really are in a real life horror movie.

NATHAN

Don't get carried away. James and Natalie are the only two that have been murdered that we know of. Maybe it was an isolated crime?

CASEY

Who the hell would wanna kill James and Natalie though?

WHITNEY

Logan, didn't you say that James called you this morning?

LOGAN

Yeah… well, _someone_ called me from his phone this morning.

NATHAN

Man, you have to tell the cops.

CASEY

Nathan's right. If you got a phone call from someone who is dead, you need to tell the cops.

WHITNEY

Whoever called you said they were going to kill us, didn't they?

LOGAN

….yes.

Outside, a dozen or so cop cars pull up to the school. Among them are Michelle and John. The students in Mr. Sallee's classroom watch from the window as they enter the building.

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Mr. Berkley, John, and Michelle sit in the office, discussing the events.

MR. BERKLEY

Who the hell would do something like that?

JOHN

We're doing everything we can to figure that out.

MR. BERKLEY

You don't think it was a fellow student do you?

MICHELLE

We aren't ruling anything out at this point. Considering that just about every student in the high school got the message, we think it's safe to say that it's someone who was in the building.

Mr. Berkley jumps up from his chair and walks over to the window, putting his face in his hands. Michelle and John share a look. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. The school secretary walks in.

SECRETARY

There's a student here who would like to have a word with the sheriff.

JOHN

Bring them in.

The secretary moves out of the way and Logan walks into the office.

MR. BERKLEY

This is Logan Fields, he's a junior. Do you have something to tell us, Logan?

LOGAN

Uh, well, I don't know of how much use it'll be, but….

JOHN

What is it, son?

Logan hesitates, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He pulls up his call list and shows them the phone call from James.

LOGAN

I got a call from him this morning before I got to school. It sounded like someone using a voice changer or something. They told me that they were going to kill me and all of my friends.

John and Michelle share another look.

LATER IN THE DAY

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- CLASSROOM

Logan walks into Mr. Sallee's room to get his bag, which he had left there when he decided to go talk to the sheriff. Luckily, classes have resumed on normal schedule, so third block has just begun, which just so happens to be Mr. Sallee's free period.

As Logan makes his way towards his stuff, Mr. Sallee looks up from his desk.

MR. SALLEE

Logan?

Logan stops in his tracks.

LOGAN

Yes?

MR. SALLEE

I was just going to say… I know, that… tomorrow is going to be a hard day for both of us. Especially now, not only with the anniversary of the accident, but with the murders…. I just wanted to say that if you need to talk to anyone, you can talk to me.

LOGAN

Uh, thanks.

Logan quickly grabs his stuff and walks out of the room. Mr. Sallee watches as the boy disappears down the hall.

EXT. SHADY ELM HIGH- STATUE- LUNCH TIME

Casey, Joey, Savannah, Nathan, Whitney, Summer, and Josh sit in the grass in front of the statue, eating school pizza. Savannah is crying. Nathan rubs her back, trying to comfort her.

WHITNEY

I just don't get it.

JOEY

It is hard to believe.

SAVANNAH

How could someone kill Natalie? (sniff) She was a nice girl…

JOSH

Well, all they would have to do is get a knife and stab them a bunch of times until they bleed out. That's how you kill someone.

Joey kicks Josh.

JOEY

Dude, show some respect.

JOSH

I didn't mean anything by it.

CASEY

You know, I really wonder how the two of us could ever be related.

Josh and Casey were both from the Sanders family. They were cousins. Casey's dad and Josh's dad were brothers.

SUMMER  
Can I just be honest? I didn't like either of them. They both made fun of my hair. But they didn't deserve to die like they did.

Everyone sits in silence for a moment. Savannah glares at Summer.

SUMMER  
I'm only speaking the truth. You know they made fun of me.

WHITNEY

(Trying to stop a fight from breaking out) Look, we have more things to worry about right now. Whoever killed them is probably the same person who called Logan this morning. They threatened all of us.

CASEY

I don't even want to think about it.

JOEY

Do you think that all of that went down while we were at the movies last night?

CASEY

I don't want to think about _that_ either.

JOSH

Hey, why didn't you guys invite me to go to the movies?

WHITNEY

Josh, you would have talked through the whole movie, and blown up what little game I have.

Whitney turns red, realizing what she just blurted out. Casey also turns red, from anger. Joey stares at his plate. Luckily, for Whitney, Logan walks up at this moment, plopping down between Joey and Nathan.

LOGAN

What's up guys?

CASEY

Gonna go talk to Haley.

Casey gets up, dragging Joey off with her.

JOEY

Bye guys!

NATHAN

So, what did they say about the call.

LOGAN

Well, they knew where it came from obviously. They're gonna try to track it by location. They offered police surveillance to me, but when they called my mom she said it was ok.

JOSH

They called your mom?

LOGAN

I'm still not eighteen, so yes, they did, dweeb.

WHITNEY

Did they give out any other information?

LOGAN

I don't think I was supposed to hear this, but, apparently whoever sent that gif sent it from the school wifi server. They hacked in or something?

SUMMER

Holy shit. This is crazy.

WHITNEY

I'm telling you, we're in a real life horror movie.

LOGAN

I still don't think we need to take it that far.

[Camera pans up, away from the group]

INT. HARPER'S PORT POLICE DEPARTMENT

Sheriff John Wright sits at his desk, He has files spread across his desk. The files are on students from Shady Elm.

JOHN

It has to be someone close to Logan…

Michelle Harris walks into the room.

MICHELLE

We found James Rogers' phone, sir. It was tossed into a creek off of Willow Point Road.

JOHN

Check to see if any students that go to Shady Elm live on or close to that road.

MICHELLE

Will do.

Michelle leaves the room. John shuffles through papers, stopping to stare at the picture of the bloody message written on the wall in Natalie's house. He looks as if he's thinking hard.

PAST AND FUTURE COME TOGETHER

What does it mean?

EXT. SHADY ELM HIGH- PARKING LOT- AFTERNOON

Classes have just ended for the day. Not a whole lot happened after the events of the morning. In every class, the teachers let the students just kind of sit around and mourn the loss of their fellow class mates. News vans and reporters litter the campus.

Logan stands next to his vehicle, waiting for Joey and Casey to say goodbye.

CASEY

I wish I didn't have to work tonight. I'd much rather be with you.

Casey smiles seductively, kissing Joey on the lips. Joey runs his fingers through her hair.

CASEY

So what are you guys doing?

JOEY

I think we're gonna just hang out at Logan's house and play video games or something, right?

Joey turns to look at Logan. Logan simply nods in response.

CASEY

So, I get off at 10, come meet me?

JOEY

Will do.

The two kiss passionately, Casey says bye to Logan and walks away.

LOGAN

So, do you need a room or you good?

JOEY

Good, for now.

Joey walks over to his vehicle, which is parked next to Logan's.

LOGAN  
Just follow me there.

The two pull out of the parking lot.

EXT. WILSON RESIDENCE

Whitney and Summer pull up in front of Whitney's house. It's a big farm house with a giant built in pool in the backyard and a pretty big pool house/garage. The two get out of the car, continuing a conversation that had alrwady started.

SUMMER

-pick her or you.

WHITNEY

I can't let that happen. I don't want to be a home wrecker, Summer.

SUMMER

What's wrong with that? All I'm saying is, you should get what you want.

WHITNEY

Even if it means hurting someone who has been relatively nice to me?

SUMMER  
That's what I'd do.

WHITNEY

Well, I'm not you. If Joey and Casey ever break up, I'll make a move, and not a moment before.

Suddenly, Whitney's phone rings. She pulls out her iPhone, revealing UNKNOWN on the caller ID.

WHITNEY

Great. Looks like someone is prank calling me.

SUMMER

Ooh, answer it.

Whitney swipes her finger across the screen to answer the call.

WHITNEY

Hello?

MAN (v.o.)

Hello, Whitney.

WHITNEY

Whose calling?

MAN (v.o.)

Someone you know.

WHITNEY

You don't sound familiar.

MAN (v.o.)

What are you and Summer planning on doing?

Whitney stops in her tracks. She pulls the phone away from her ear, then slowly puts it back.

WHITNEY

How did you know I'm with Summer?

MAN (v.o.)

I know everything.

WHITNEY

I'm gonna hang up now before this gets any creepier.

MAN (v.o.)

Don't hang up on me-

Whitney hangs up. Summer stares at her friend. Suddenly a sound alerts Whitney to a picture message on her phone. She opens it and gasps.

In the picture, Whitney and Summer are clearly visible from behind. It looks as if the picture was taken from the corner of the house. Whitney drops the phone, looking towards the corner of the house.

SUMMER

Do you think he's over there

Whitney is too freaked out to even speak.

SUMMER

I'll go see.

Summer storms off towards the corner of the house. At the last second Josh pops out from behind the side of the house, causing both of the girls to jump.

JOSH

I got you guys so good!

WHITNEY

Are you fucking kidding me!? You prank called me and sent me a picture of us?! ASSHOLE!

Whitney slaps Josh across the face as hard as she can.

JOSH

OW! That hurt!

Josh rubs his cheek. Whitney picks her phone up off of the ground and the three go inside the house.


	5. The Killer Strikes Again

INT. FITZGERALD RESIDENCE- NATHAN'S ROOM- EVENING

Nathan and Savannah lay on Nathan's bed. Music plays in the background. Savannah is still crying over Natalie and James. Nathan has his arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort her.

SAVANNAH

I just can't get over it… I talked to her yesterday at school. She was so excited about her date with James… and now she's gone…

Nathan says nothing in response. He buries his face in her hair. Savannah sniffs. Suddenly her phone alerts her to a text message. She reads it, then slowly starts to roll away from her boyfriend.

NATHAN

Who is it?

SAVANNAH

My mom and dad. They want me to come home.

NATHAN

Why don't you just stay here with me?

SAVANNAH

You know I can' do that.

Nathan sits up on the bed and watches as Savannah gathers her things. She leans over on the bed and kisses him, then heads for the front door. Nathan follows her out, watching her leave.

NATHAN

Be careful…

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- WHITNEY'S ROOM EVENING

Whitney, Summer, and Josh sit in Whitney's bedroom, watching _I Know What You Did Last Summer_.

SUMMER

This is dumb. Should we really be watching this? I mean, two of our classmates were murdered yesterday.

WHITNEY

Look, I think we need to watch as many scary movies as we can. If someone's really after us, this will help us figure out how to survive.

On screen, Helen is being chased by the fisherman with the hook. The three watch the scene unfold. At the last minute, Summer grabs the remote and turns the film off.

JOSH

What the hell?!

SUMMER

I'm sorry. That movie is just fucking stupid. I don't want to watch it anymore.

Summer gets off the bed and walks through the house to the kitchen. Josh and Whitney follow.

INT. KITCHEN

Summer opens the fridge and looks around for something to drink. She spots a bottle of wine in the back and takes it. She gets a glass and begins to pour.

WHITNEY

Whoa! What're you doing?! No drinking!

SUMMER

Calm down, I'm just having a little.

Summer downs the glass in one go. She sets the empty glass in the sink and shoves the bottle back in the fridge.

JOSH

So who do you guys think killed Natalie and James?

WHITNEY

Well, it could be anyone. But I think it was Mr. Sallee.

SUMMER

Why the hell would Mr. Sallee kill James and Natalie?

WHITNEY

Well, tomorrow is the anniversary of the accident that killed some of his family members. Logan got a phone call and he seems to be the main target.

SUMMER

Mr. Sallee did not kill them. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Whitney crosses her arms. Summer has always been kind of over the top judgmental on basically everything. Whitney always got annoyed about it, but Summer was her best friend, so she tried to just ignore it.

WHITNEY

So who do you think the killer is?

SUMMER

Logan. I think he maybe just snapped.

JOSH

Even I know that Logan didn't kill anyone.

Suddenly Josh's phone rings, he pulls it from his pocket and answers.

JOSH

Hello? (pause) Yeah. (pause) Already time? Ok, I'm going, I'm going. (hangs up)

WHITNEY

Who was that?

JOSH

Err. Nobody. I gotta go do something.

Josh opens the door and runs across the yard, getting into his car and speeding off. Whitney shuts the door and looks across at Summer, who has poured another glass of wine.

WHITNEY

God. Maybe all of you are killers.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE-LIVING ROOM-NIGHT

Joey and Logan sit on the couch playing Grand Theft Auto 5. Joey seems to be really into it, but Logan looks bored. Currently, Joey is being chased by the cops for doing all kinds of illegal shit in the game. He plays until he is arrested, then Logan cuts the game off.

LOGAN

So, big plans with the girlfriend soon?

JOEY

I don't know what we'll do.

Logan switches the TV over to satellite and begins flipping through channels.

JOEY

Hey man, can I ask you something?

LOGAN

What's up?

JOEY

Casey seems to think that Whitney likes me. Is that true?

Logan stops changing channels. He looks from the TV to his friend.

LOGAN

Honestly? Yes. She does like you. But she respects you and Casey.

JOEY

Wow. I kinda thought she might like me, but I never knew for sure…

LOGAN

Dude, you'd better not tell her that I told you. She would freaking kill me.

JOEY

Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything. I mean, you're my best friend. I would never rat you out.

Logan and Joey had been friends for a long time. Joey had moved to Harper's Port during second grade. The two boys had quickly become friends and had always been partners in crime.

Logan stops his channel surfing on some new MTV reality show. On screen, a drunk girl and guy are fighting over some over the top incident that happened in a bar. The two boys watch the show for a moment, laughing at the silliness of it.

JOEY

So, why did your mom deny the twenty-four hour police surveillance?

LOGAN

She said that she didn't think it was anything to worry about. I hope she's right…

Suddenly, as if on cue, Logan's mother walks into the room.

DIANNE

I honestly think it was an isolated event. I don't want this being blown up into more than what it really is. It's bad enough that two of your fellow classmates have been killed. I know how the media can be, and I don't want them trying to dig up things from the past…

Logan looked down at his feet. Joey looked at a picture hanging on the wall of Logan, Seth, Dianne, and Derrick, Logan's father. He hadn't moved here until after the accident, but he knew that it had been a big deal for the town, and for the Fields family. The woman had been running for mayor in a small town in Tennessee. She had taken her daughter to visit a family member in Virginia in a small town not far from Harper's Port. The two had been on their way home when the accident occurred.

JOEY

Surely what happened to them isn't connected to what happened on that night ten years ago.

DIANNE

I don't think so either, but I don't want the media to act like it could be. Now, enough of this depressing talk. Are you staying for dinner, Joey? I'm making meatloaf!

JOEY

No thanks, Mrs. Fields. I actually have to go meet Casey pretty soon.

LOGAN

I thought she didn't get off until ten?

JOEY

She just texted me and said that her boss let her go an hour and a half early. So, I'd better get going.

Joey slaps Logan on the shoulder, thanks Dianne for the hospitality and leaves. Logan continues to watch TV. Dianne sighs.

DIANNE

You wanna come help me make dinner?

LOGAN

Naw, I'm good.

DIANNE

I wish Seth wasn't spending the night at his friends. He always helps me make dinner…

LOGAN

Yeah well, he's like ten.

Dianne sighs and walks back into the kitchen.

Growing tired of the MTV drama, he flips through more channels, stopping on the local news.

REPORTER

No updates have been reported on the gruesome murders of two local teens from late last night. The killer seems to have left no trace to his identity or whereabouts. Here's what sheriff John Wright has to say:

The camera cuts to John Wright standing behind a podium in front of the town hall.

JOHN

We are doing everything in our power to make sure that whoever did this is brought to justice as soon as possible. We currently-

Logan flips the TV off and goes into his bedroom.

INT. BEDROOM- NIGHT

Logan flops down on the bed and starts scrolling through Facebook. After scrolling through several boring statuses and photos, his Facebook session is interrupted by a Facetime from Whitney. He answers.

[SPLIT SCREEN]

WHITNEY

Have you heard from Josh?

Whitney says this before Logan can even say hello.

LOGAN

No, not since school… Why?

WHITNEY

He was at my house with me and Summer, but suddenly he got a phone call and ran off acting all sketchy.

LOGAN

Well, I haven't heard from him.

WHITNEY  
Just thought I'd check. So, have you talked to Joey since school?

LOGAN

Yeah, he actually just left to go meet Casey.

WHITNEY

Ugh. It should be me he's leaving to meet…

Logan's mom yells "DINNER" through the house.

LOGAN

Well, I gotta go.

WHITNEY

Alright, tell me if anything strange happens.

LOGAN

Will do.

The two hang up and Logan walks out of the room.

EXT. STARBUCKS PARKING LOT- NIGHT

Casey stands in the parking lot next to her Ford Explorer. She still has her apron and name badge on. Joey pulls into the space next to her and gets out, kissing her in greeting. They both get into Joey's vehicle and pull out of the parking lot.

As they drive down the highway, Joey's phone alerts him to a text message.

JOEY

Will you check and see who it's from?

Casey grabs the phone and opens the message.

CASEY

It's from Josh. He says his car broke down and he needs a lift.

JOEY

Aw crap. Do you care if we go help him really quick?

CASEY

We can't just leave him out there alone. Let me see where he is.

A moment later, another text comes through.

CASEY

He pulled off at the old elementary school down on Academy Road.

EXT. OLD ELEMENTARY SCHOOL- NIGHT

Joey and Casey roll into the parking lot. Josh's car is parked in front of a house next to the school. The two get out of the car and walk down to their friends' car. He is nowhere near it.

Suddenly, Joey's phone rings. Caller ID says "Josh". He puts it on speaker.

JOEY

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Hello.

JOEY

Where are you, Josh? And what's with the voice?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

I'm inside the school.

JOEY

Well, we're out here. Come on out, we'll take you home.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Well, that's the problem. I went inside the school because I was worried about standing outside in front of that house, and when I came in here, my foot fell through a rotten floorboard and I'm stuck now.

Casey sighs.

JOEY

Hold on, we'll be in there in a second.

Joey hangs up. Casey crosses her arms.

CASEY

That kid is a magnet for bad luck.

JOEY

I don't understand why he used a voice changer… I don't like the direction this is going in. Maybe we should just get out of here.

CASEY

We can't just leave him stuck in there.

JOEY

Well, I guess you're right…

The two walk towards the old school. The front door stands wide open…

[CUT TO]

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LOGAN'S ROOM- NIGHT

Logan walks into his bedroom, having just finished dinner. He flips on the TV and starts to change clothes when his phone rings. It's Josh.

LOGAN

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Hello, again.

Logan's eyes grow wide. He recognizes the voice to be the one that called him earlier in the day from James's phone.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Cat got your tongue?

LOGAN

What do you want?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

I'm getting ready to play a game of cat and mouse with some of your friends.

LOGAN

Don't hurt anyone!

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)  
That all depends on you. If you can get here and save them before it's too late, you win. If not, I win.

LOGAN

So where are you?

The caller hangs up. Logan pulls the phone away from his ear, just in time for a picture message to come through. The picture is of Joey and Casey walking across a parking lot.

Before Logan can do anything, a text comes through that reads "NO COPS."

LOGAN

Shit! Shit!

He has no idea where Joey and Casey are. He stares at the picture, not recognizing the parking lot. He notices a road sign in the background, so he zooms in on it. The street sign says "Academy Road". Suddenly, it hits Logan that his friends must be at the abandoned school. He runs out of his bedroom, straight into his mom in the hallway.

DIANNE

Whoa! What are you doing?!

LOGAN

I gotta go out for a few minutes. I'll be back soon!

Logan rushes past his mom before she can ask any more questions.

[CUT TO]

INT. OLD ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

Casey and Joey walk through the abandoned building. They have the flashlights on their phones turned on. That, plus the moonlight seeping in from the windows are the only sources of light inside the building.

Trash litters the floor. The two walk into an old office, looking around. Josh isn't there. They exit the office and begin walking down a long hallway. After walking several feet, the hallway branches off toward classrooms and the cafeteria. The two teens walk towards the classrooms.

As they walk, they come across a bulletin board. It has a yellow background and a border of stars around the edges. Some of the star border hangs down towards the ground and pieces of the yellow background hang down, revealing the brown backside of the board. In red letters across the top reads "ALL STAR STUDENTS" and pictures of different students from different grades hang on the board.

Casey stares at the board for a moment, then shivers.

JOEY

You okay babe?

CASEY

This place is just giving me the creeps. Lets' hurry and find Josh.

Suddenly, a loud CRASH sounds from somewhere down the hall, causing both of the teens to jump. Casey looks nervous. Joey shines his phone light down the hall.

JOEY

Josh? Is that you?

Casey grabs hold of Joey's hand and the two walk further down the hallway.

CASEY

(whispering) Hey, what's that?

Joey looks in the direction his girlfriend is pointing. Down the hall not far from where they are standing, a classroom door stands ajar. Light glimmers out through the open doorway. The two move towards it. Casey standing a safe distance behind Joey.

[Soundtrack begins to play threateningly as Joey places a hand on the door knob and flings the door completely open]

Inside the room, three flashlights lay on the floor, all of them turned on.

[Soundtrack goes silent]

JOEY

What the hell?

Suddenly, the door of the classroom across the hall flies open and GHOSTFACE comes flying out, knife raised in hand.

[Soundtrack shrieks]

Casey screams, darting out of the way at the last second. The killer slams Joey against the wall. He raises the knife, bringing it down towards Joey's face. Joey throws an arm up at the last second causing the blade to SLICE his arm. Joey screams in pain, kicking the killer off of him.

Casey watches the scene unfolding, hands on her face.

JOEY

Casey, run!

Joey starts to run towards Casey, but the killer grabs him by the shoulders and shoves him into the lit up classroom. He slams the door shut on him and moves a chair up against the door so that Joey can't get out.

Casey watches as this happens. The masked figure looks up at her, brandishing the knife. Casey screams, taking off down the hall, the killer hot on her heels.

As she flies down the hall, she pushes an old cart full of books out in front of the ghost faced killer. He rams into, falling face first on the floor. Casey turns a corner and disappears into a classroom.

INT. COMPUTER CLASSROOM

Casey only has the moonlight from the windows to tell her where she is, as she dropped her phone somewhere in the hallway as she was being chased. Five rows of computers stretch across the room. She runs to the fourth row, crawling under the tables. She looks across the room, and catches a glimpse of the door opening. She sees the killers' black boots and the bottom of his long black robe. He stands in the doorway, then takes a step in.

Casey puts a hand to her mouth to stop a scream from revealing her location. Her eyes grow wide as the killer's boots plop down right in front of the table she's under. She screams as the table is flipped over.

The killer stares down at the teenage girl, who starts trying to crawl away. The killer isn't about to let that happen. He prevents it by kicking Casey in the side.

Casey sprawls across the floor. She stares up at the ghostly figure. He leans down over her, raising the knife for a lethal strike. Casey's eyes grow wide with fear, and she kicks the killer in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards into a computer table.

Casey takes this opportunity to make a run for it. She runs out of the room, and darts down the hall, trying to reach the exit.

INT. HALLWAY

The killer comes barreling down the hall, not far behind Casey. He is quickly closing the distance between them. Casey notices some old chairs that line the side of the hallway, she begins flipping them all over, hoping to stall the killer.

To no avail. The killer jumps over the fallen chairs, still pursuing the girl. Finally, Casey reaches the exit. She pushes the door open, and runs out into the parking lot.

EXT. OLD ELEMENTARY SCHOOL-PARKING LOT

Casey shoves through the front door, running into the parking lot. The killer bursts through, right behind her. Casey runs towards Joey's car, but trips on the curb. Before she can do anything else, the killer has grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up. He sinks the knife into her chest.

Casey screams in pain. She kicks at the killer, who carries her back into the school.

The door slams shut behind them.

INT. OLD ELEMENTARY SCHOOL- LOBBY

The killer throws Casey onto the floor. She hits hard. Blood oozes from the wound, forming a pool of blood on her white T-shirt. Tears roll down her cheeks. The killer stands over her, staring down at her. She glares up at him.

CASEY

Go ahead, asshole, do your worst.

The killer answers her request, stabbing her in the chest again. And then in the stomach. Casey coughs up blood. The killer stabs her in the stomach again, killing her.

INT. CLASSROOM

Joey looks around the room. He's tried getting out several times, but the door won't budge. He looks down at his bloody arm. The boy rips a piece of his shirt off, tying it around the wound. He looks around the room again, noticing the window. He picks up a chair, busting the glass out of the window. He climbs out.

EXT. OLD ELEMENTARY SCHOOL- NIGHT

Logan pulls into the parking lot. He doesn't even take the key from the ignition when he gets out. The teen runs across the parking lot, and is almost to the door when he runs into Joey.

JOEY

Logan!? The killer's here. He's after Casey. We gotta help her!

LOGAN

I know, the killer called me and told me to come here.

The two boys run into the school.

INT. OLD ELEMENTARY SCHOOL- LOBBY

The two stop almost instantly after stepping into the school. Logan's eyes grow wide. Joey tears up.

Casey lays sprawled out on the floor, her stomach ripped open. Her guts and intestines lay in a puddle beside her. Blood is everywhere. All over Casey, the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling.

Joey runs over to her, kneeling next to her.

JOEY

No…No…NO!

Logan stares at his best friend and his dead girlfriend. He looks away after a few seconds, puking.


	6. Logan vs Ghostface

EXT. OLD ELEMENTARY SCHOOL- PARKING LOT

Cop cars and ambulances pull into the parking lot. Logan and Joey stand just outside the doors of the building. Joey holds his wounded arm to his chest. Logan just stares at the ground. John and Michelle walk up to the two boys.

LOGAN

The killer's probably gone by now…

Michelle and a bunch of other cops from the department swarm into the building. John stands with the two teens.

JOHN

Why the hell were you kids out here this late?

JOEY

I got a text from Josh Sanders. He said his car broke down here, so I came to help him. Then when we got here, he called and said he was stuck in the school. Except he was using a voice changer when he called…

LOGAN

He called me too, and told me that I had to come out here, and if I made it before he killed anyone, I won, and if I didn't he won… He told me not to tell the cops.

JOHN

You should've told us! We might have been able to have saved that girl.

LOGAN

With all due respect sir, I doubt you could've done that.

Suddenly, Michelle busts through the double doors.

MICHELLE

It's bad, sheriff. Real bad. There's no sign of the killer anywhere in the building.

The paramedics come over and inspect Joey's arm.

PARAMEDIC

You're going to need stitches. Lets' go.

They take Joey off towards the ambulance. Logan starts to follow after them when he notices something.

Down by the house that Josh's car is parked in front of is Josh, walking towards the vehicle.

LOGAN

Hey, right there's Josh!

John and Michelle both look in the direction Logan is pointing. A bunch of cops go after him. Michelle disappears into the school to investigate.

COP

Freeze!

Josh throws his hands up in the air, looking scared.

COP

On the ground, now!

Josh slowly gets on the ground.

JOSH

What did I do?!

A cop places cuffs on his hands, lifting him off the ground. They read him his Miranda rights, then they start to herd him towards cop cars. Josh notices Logan and Joey.

JOSH

Whoa, what's going on?

Joey loses it. He walks up to Josh and punches him in the face. Cops grab him, dragging him back. Josh's lip bleeds.

JOSH

What the hell, man?!

JOEY

You son of a bitch! You killed her!

JOSH

I didn't do anything! Who is dead!?

JOEY

Don't fucking play dumb!

The cops drag Josh into the back of a cruiser and the paramedics load Joey into the back of the ambulance. Logan stands on the sidewalk. Suddenly, Dianne pulls into the parking lot in her 2016 Jeep Cherokee. She gets out and runs over to her son.

DIANNE

Oh my God, I'm so glad you're ok! You can't just run off like that!

LOGAN

I'm sorry mom…

JOHN

Ma'am we'd like to take your son down to the station to ask him a few questions if you don't mind.

DIANNE

That's fine, but I'm going too.

JOHN

That's perfectly fine with me.

Dianne and Logan get into Dianne's vehicle. John walks over to Michelle, who is on her way over to him.

JOHN

Can I trust you to take care of things here?

MICHELLE

Yes sir. But before you go, I thought you should have a look at this.

Michelle motions for him to follow her. The two go into the building.

INT. OLD ELEMENTARY SCHOOL- OFFICE

The two step into an old office. A large desk sits in the center of the room, covered in dust. A chair lays tipped over behind the desk. In the corner of the room sits a large shelf that holds copies of old yearbooks. Sitting propped open on the first and second shelves are two yearbooks.

On the first shelf sits a yearbook from 1985. It's opened to a page that has one particular picture circled in blood. Derrick Fields from sixth grade.

The one on the second shelf is from a different elementary school. This one is from 2005. It's opened to a page with yet another picture circled in blood. Logan Fields from first grade.

The two boys look almost identical. They share the same brown hair and the same smile.

2005 was the year of the accident.

JOHN

Holy shit.

 ***AN HOUR LATER***

INT. POLICE STATION- NIGHT

John sits behind his desk. Papers cover the entirety of the desk. Files of students from Shady Elm. Reports on the murders of James and Natalie. Logan and Dianne sit in chairs across from John. Dianne looks concerned.

DIANNE

I really didn't want this to come up again. It is in the past. Yet it is constantly brought back up.

JOHN

I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be dug back up. But whoever is behind these killings seems to have it out for your son. They left yearbook photos of him and his dad.

DIANNE

I just don't understand… I thought Josh Sanders was arrested for the murders?

JOHN

He was. He's being interrogated right now, but it looks like his alibi is strong.

LOGAN

But he called me, and he also called Joey and Casey before the attack? Why would he have been there?

JOHN

He says his phone was stolen when he got to his brothers' hosue, which is where he was leaving from when you spotted him.

DIANNE

So the killer is still out there?

JOHN

That's very likely. Logan, is there anyone you can think of who would do this?

LOGAN

Not right off, well, maybe Mr. Sallee. He was related to Sarah Palmer.

Sarah Palmer was the woman who had died in the car accident. Her daughters' name was Emma Palmer.

LOGAN (cont'd)

He was her cousin, I think.

JOHN

We'll look into him.

DIANNE

Do you have any other leads?

JOHN

We had one that didn't pan out well. We found James Rogers' phone off on Willow Point Road. We checked to see if any students from the high school lived close to there. Some did, but all were dead ends in the case.

Dianne looks worried.

JOHN

I know this is scary. We can still offer twenty four hour police surveillance to you if you want it.

DIANNE

I didn't want to take you up on it at first, but I think now that it might be best to do so.

JOHN

I think you made a wise decision. You two are free to go now. I'll send two officers behind you.

Logan and Dianne get up and start to leave the office. Right before Logan steps out, John stops him.

JOHN

Oh, and, Logan, if you get another call from the killer, please let us know.

LOGAN

Err… you got it.

Logan walks out.

Dianne takes Logan to pick up his vehicle. Cops and reporters still litter the old school. Logan and his mother do their best to avoid them.

EXT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- NIGHT

Two cops sit in a patrol vehicle by the side of the road in front of Logan's house. They seem very bored with their job.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Logan sits on a large white couch. White, blue, and brown pillows cover the couch. Dianne sits in a large blue recliner.

DIANNE

I'm sorry about your friend.

LOGAN

Yeah, me too. If I'd been just a little faster, she might still be alive…

DIANNE

You can't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done. Whoever is doing this is crazy. They would've killed her no matter what.

LOGAN

Yeah, maybe, but I still feel like this is my fault.

DIANNE

It isn't your fault. This guy is using something that happened a long time ago to make you-

LOGAN

I don't wanna talk about this anymore.

Before Dianne can say anything else, Logan storms out of the room and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

INT. HARPER'S HOSPITAL- NIGHT

Joey sits in the emergency room, on a white bed in a white room. He has just been stitched up. His aunt and uncle, who he lives with, sit in the waiting room, along with Whitney, Summer, Nathan, and Savannah.

WHITNEY

Holy shit you guys.

NATHAN

I can't believe she's gone.

SAVANNAH

First James and Natalie. Now Casey. This is fucking awful.

An elderly woman who sits in a chair near the four teens glares at Whitney and Savannah for their foul language.

WHITNEY

And Josh got arrested for it. That must've been why he left my house in such a rush today…

SUMMER

Josh didn't do it. He might be crazy, but he's not a killer, dammit.

At this point, the elderly woman gets up and moves to a seat at the other end of the waiting room.

WHITNEY

Well, either way, I feel sorry for Joey. I mean, he had been dating Casey for such a long time…

SUMMER

Yeah, well, at least you have a chance with him now.

Whitney glares at Summer. Nathan and Savannah share a look.

WHITNEY

Yes, I like Joey. But his girlfriend just died. I'm not going to try putting the moves on him yet.

At this moment, Joey walks into the waiting room. His aunt and uncle hug him. He chats with them for a moment before walking over to his group of friends.

NATHAN

Hey man, how are you holding up?

JOEY

I'm… okay…

WHITNEY

Is there anything we can do?

JOEY

No. Not really. It means a lot to me that you guys even came here to check on me.

SUMMER

What are friends for?

NATHAN

Do you want to hang out with us or?

JOEY

If it's okay with you guys, I just wanna go home. I need some time alone.

SAVANNAH

We understand completely.

Savannah looks at the clock on the wall. It's already 1 AM.

SAVANNAH

We had all better get home, probably. It's getting late.

The group shares a giant group hug with Joey, then they all go their separate ways.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LOGAN'S ROOM- NIGHT

Logan lays on his bed, the only light in the room is that of the moonlight pouring in through the window. He has his stereo turned on. "Monsters" by Ruelle plays. He holds his phone in his hands.

He has Casey's Facebook page pulled up. Her profile picture is of her and Joey from last winter. She has on a red toboggan that matches her red hair, a giant white coat, and a big grin on her face. Joey stands behind her, wearing a red and black striped beanie, and a black North Face jacket. He also has a giant grin on his face. Behind them you can see snow covering everything.

Logan scrolls down through her timeline to see that people have already started posting on her page/tagging her in statuses. He looks at the comments on one post from a girl on the cheerleading squad.

"Casey was innocent. From the way they talk on the news, the killers' after Logan Fields. He's the one who deserved this."

"Yeah, Logan should just kill himself so this can all end."

"Logan, if you're reading this, kill yourself!"

Logan sighs, turning off the phone. He rolls over onto his side and stares at a picture tucked into the side of the mirror on his dresser. It's a picture of himself, Joey, Casey, and Nathan at prom last year. They all look happy.

Suddenly, Dianne bursts into the room.

LOGAN

Go away.

DIANNE

Well, I actually have to. I just got called into work. Janice didn't show up for her shift so they need a waitress. Will you be ok here by yourself?

LOGAN

There's cops outside, so I'm not really alone.

DIANNE

Ok, well… call me if you need me. I love you.

LOGAN

Love you too.

Dianne shuts the door on her way out. Logan hears her car start outside and pull away from the house. He lets out a deep sigh.

EXT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- NIGHT

The two cops sit in the car. Dianne's vehicle has just pulled out of view. One of the cops looks around, then looks back down at his crossword puzzle. He looks back up a few minutes later and notices a figure dart behind a barn several feet away from the house.

COP NO. 1

Hey! Did you see that? Someone just ran behind that barn over there!

COP NO. 2

I didn't see anything. But, lets' go check it out.

The two get out of their cruiser and walk down to the barn. They circle it, but find nothing. As they are about to head back to their car, they hear a noise inside the barn. Both of them run in to investigate. They have their guns at the ready. However, as soon as they step into the barn, the door slams shut behind them and someone locks them in…

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LOGAN'S ROOM

He lays in silence for a moment, just listening to music. Then his phone rings. The teen grabs the phone and looks at the screen.

"UNKNOWN" says the CALLER ID.

[Soundtrack thuds]

He swipes to answer the call.

LOGAN

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Hello, Logan.

LOGAN

What do you want with me?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

That'll be revealed in time. But first, it's time for another game.

[Soundtrack thuds]

A loud knock sounds out from the front door, causing Logan to jump. He slides off of his bed and looks out the doorway, down the hall, the front door is clearly visible. Slowly, he makes his way over to the door and peaks out the peep hole.

All that can be seen is the darkness of the night. He flips the porch light on. Out on the porch, the wooden swing can be seen rocking gently back and forth.

LOGAN

Where are you?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Why don't you come and find out?

LOGAN

You do realize there are cops out there, right?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Ooh, poor Logan. Feeling a little threatened?

LOGAN

I'd just hate to see you get caught before I get a chance to beat the shit out of you, asshole.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Come on out and you'll get your chance to fight me.

Logan stands in front of the door. He hesitates for a moment, then unlocks the door and steps out onto the porch. As soon as he steps out he notices a brown box sitting on the floor.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

I left a present for you. Go ahead, open it.

Logan bends down and picks the box up. He slowly takes the lid off. Inside lays a bloody heart. Logan gasps, dropping the box.

LOGAN

You sick fuck!

Logan goes back into the house, locking the door.

LOGAN

I thought you were gonna fight me? So where were you, prick?

GHOSTFACE

Right here.

Instead of the voice coming from the phone, it comes from right behind Logan. Logan gasps, turning around to see a figure dressed in black boots, a long black robe, and a ghost mask. He barely moves out of the way as a flash of silver swipes at his face. The blade flies into the door. The killer begins trying to pry the knife loose while Logan takes off running down the hall. The killer is quickly able to pull the knife out, and begins to pursue his victim down the hall. Logan runs into the kitchen.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

Logan looks around, then opens a cabinet and pulls out several china plates. The killer runs into the room and Logan throws one of the plates at his attacker. It hits the ghostly figure square in the chest, shattering into tiny pieces. The killer takes a step backwards. Clearly, this has knocked the breath out of him.

Ghostface recovers quickly, lifting the blade up, ready to attack. Logan throws another plate, this one hitting the killer in the face. The killer gasps in pain, putting a gloved hand over his face. Logan throws the last two plates in his hands at the killer, they both hit him in the chest and stomach, shattering to pieces. The killer falls to the floor, dropping the knife. Logan runs through the kitchen and into the dining room.

The ghostly figure quickly recovers, getting up and chasing after the teen.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- DINING ROOM

Logan flips a chair over, causing the killer to trip and fall. He starts to get up, but Logan grabs a picture off the wall and slams it down on top of the killers' head. The killer slumps forward. Logan takes this opportunity to circle around through the living room back into the hallway, towards the front door. He quickly unlocks the door and steps outside.

EXT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- NIGHT

Logan runs down to the police car and notices that they aren't there.

LOGAN

Shit! Somebody help me!

The boy looks around, not seeing the cops anywhere. He looks back up to the house and sees the killer open the front door. Logan takes off running down the road. The killer looks at his target, then begins to run down the porch steps. Logan runs past the barn, and towards a neighbors' house. The killer is not very far behind.

Logan makes it to the front door of the neighbors' house, beats on the door once, then tries turning the knob. Luckily the door is open, and Logan flees inside.

INT. NEIGHBORS HOUSE

An elderly man and woman are almost to the door as Logan busts in.

ELDERLY MAN

What are you doing!?

LOGAN

I'm sorry, but I was being attacked, the killer is right behind me, you have to help me!

The elderly man and woman look at each other, and then the man goes to the door and looks out.

ELDERLY MAN

There's nothing out here.

Logan steps up beside the old man and looks around. The killer is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, as if on cue, Logan's phone dings. Somehow, during all of the chaos, he had managed to slip his phone back in his pocket.

The text is from "UNKNOWN". It reads: "YOU WIN THIS TIME."


	7. A New Lead

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Logan sits on the couch. Dianne has come home from work. She sits on the couch next to her son, looking concerned. John and Michelle are also present, along with the two cops who got locked in the barn.

JOHN

The heart in the box is probably Natalie Franzel's heart. We didn't let it get into the media, but it was missing from the body.

Logan hadn't noticed it when he picked up the box, but a note had also been inside the box. On a sheet of paper, written in blood were the words " **I'll break your heart like your father broke mine**."

They have already taken photos of the damage throughout the house and searched around the area for the killer without finding him.

It's nearly three am.

MICHELLE

These two (looks at the two cops on surveillance duty) will do a better job keeping an eye on you and your son, Mrs. Fields. I think we've got all we need here, why don't you two just try to get some rest?

Dianne agrees and sees John and Michelle out. The other two cops do their rounds and go back out to the cruiser. Logan sighs, looking around the room. He looks toward the dining room, seeing the flipped over chair and broken picture. He gets up and heads towards his room.

He is intercepted by Dianne halfway to his room.

DIANNE

I'm so sorry I left you here. I shouldn't have gone in to work.

LOGAN

Its' ok, mom. I'm glad you weren't here. He would've attacked you too. And thank God Seth stayed at his friends' house tonight.

DIANNE

Well, try to get some rest now, ok?

LOGAN

Yeah, you too. I doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight though. I have to get up for school in four hours…

DIANNE

Why don't you just stay home tomorrow?

LOGAN

I'd rather go to school. I'll be in a large group, harder for someone to attack me. Plus, aren't you supposed to be back to work at like one tomorrow afternoon or something?

DIANNE

I can call in…

LOGAN

No. Go to work. You'll be safer. Just like I'll be safer at school.

Dianne nods in agreement. Logan walks into his bedroom and shuts the door behind him. His mother stares at the closed door, looking concerned. Finally, she sighs and heads in the opposite direction towards her bedroom.

[CUT TO]

INT. MASTERS RESIDENCE- JOEY'S ROOM

Joey walks into his bedroom, holding his stitched up arm to his chest. He sits down on the edge of the bed and picks up a picture of him and Casey, Logan, Nathan, Savannah, and Josh from his nightstand. He looks at it for a moment, then throws it against a wall. He screams in rage, then falls back onto the bed. You can see pure hatred in his eyes.

JOEY

I'm gonna make that bastard pay.

[CUT TO]

EXT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- MORNING

The sun has just came up. The two cops in the cruiser are both fast asleep… slacking on the job.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LOGAN'S ROOM- MORNING

Logan lays on his side. He hasn't slept at all. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was the ghostly figure chasing him through the house, or Casey's lifeless body lying on the floor. The boy can't help but wonder if Josh was really the one who killed her and just really good at playing dumb, or if he was really innocent. He acted genuinely shocked to see them.

Logan was torn. He didn't know what to believe. It still seemed likely to him that Mr. Sallee had something to do with the killings. He was the only person who was connected to Logan's father and the accident. The sheriff had said they were going to look into him…

Logan's phone rings. He picks it up, expecting it to be exactly who it is. He swipes the phone to answer.

LOGAN

Yes?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Ooh, look at you, getting all cocky after last night. Don't underestimate me.

LOGAN

You know, at first, I was kind of scared of you. But now I just think you're a coward. You wear a costume and use a voice changer. Scared of being caught or something? If you've got the balls, come at me.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Oh, don't you worry. I'll be lifting the mask soon enough. After I've killed all of your friends. Of course, maybe I am one of your friends. I could be anyone, anywhere.

[Soundtrack thuds]

With that, the caller hangs up. Logan sighs, staring at the flashing screen.

A knock suddenly comes from the front door, pulling Logan out of his thoughts. He cautiously makes his way to the front door, remembering what had happened last night when someone had knocked on the door. Slowly, he glances through the peep hole to see Whitney.

[Soundtrack thuds]

He sighs in relief, opening the door. Before he can say anything, Whitney enters the house.

WHITNEY

Holy shit. I heard this morning that you got attacked late last night. Are you ok?

LOGAN

Yeah… I'm alright. Just shaken up a bit. And very tired.

Whitney notices the slit in the door from where the killer's knife went through it. She gasps and places her hand on it.

WHITNEY

Why is this happening?

Whitney looks genuinely shocked over the incident. Logan decides to open up a little to her.

LOGAN

I think Mr. Sallee is the one doing this. Last night, after Casey… the killer left two yearbooks. One of me in sixth grade and one of dad in sixth grade. And later in the night when they showed up here, they left me a heart in a box with a note that said "I'll break your heart like your father broke mine". Whoever is doing this is doing it because of something my dad did. My guess is it is something to do with the accident. Considering that today is the anniversary of the accident.

Whitney doesn't respond. She simply nods, then steps further into the house. She gasps again when she steps into the kitchen and sees all of the broken plates.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

LOGAN

Sorry, we never cleaned up after it happened last night.

WHITNEY

It's ok. Are you going to school today?

LOGAN

Yes. I definitely won't stay here. Too much time on my hands here.

WHITNEY

I was hoping you'd be going. I'm driving you though.

LOGAN

I'm not gonna complain about that. Let me just finish getting ready.

Logan disappears into his bedroom.

Whitney walks into the living room and sits down. Her and Logan have been friends since ninth grade. Whitney had always been the over achiever of their class in school, always making straight A's and coming out on top. However, in ninth grade she began to struggle in Algebra 2, and Logan helped her out. They quickly formed a tight bond. He introduced her to the rest of his friends and she quickly became a member of the group. She brought Summer into the group soon after.

Logan walks back into the room, bringing Whitney out of her thoughts.

LOGAN

Ready?

WHITNEY

Lets' go.

[CUT TO]

INT. HALL RESIDENCE- SAVANNAH'S ROOM

Savannah and Nathan lie in bed, the sheets covering them. Nathan has his arm laid across Savannah's stomach. He is still asleep. Savannah is awake though.

After the hospital incident from the previous night, they had left in their separate vehicles, each going back to their own house. However, Savannah was not able to sleep, so at around four in the morning she gave Nathan a call and asked him to come over and be with her. She felt safer when he was around. Nathan had no problems with coming to spend the night with her. He had been fighting with his father right before Savannah called him, apparently.

Savannah knew that Nathan's dad didn't like any of his friends and apparently the killings had only made his dislike stronger. It got so bad that his father even stopped taking him on the family hunting trips, saying that he was never allowed into the woods again until he got straightened out.

She decided it was time to wake up her boyfriend, as they had to get ready for school and get him out before her parents woke up. She began to shake him.

SAVANNAH

Wake up, sleepy head.

Nathan stirs. Savannah leans down and kisses him on the lips.

SAVANNAH

Wake up, we've gotta get ready for school!

Nathan suddenly jerks upwards, confused. He falls out of the bed. Savannah giggles. He grabs the side of the bed, pulling himself up. His hair is a ruffled mess.

NATHAN

I'm up! I'm up!

[CUT TO]

INT. POLICE STATION- JOHN'S OFFICE

John sits behind his desk, looking at files on all of Logan's friends and teachers. He's trying hard to crack the mystery. To no avail. He sighs, leaning back in his chair. He stands up and walks over to the window. He knows that he can't fail the town. The murders have been the biggest thing to ever happen in the small town, and he had to prove to the town that he could deal with it. So far, three teens were dead and he had no leads what so ever.

Josh Sanders turned out to have a strong alibi for the time of Casey Sanders' murder. He had been visiting his brother, who lived in the house next to the school. The teen had left his phone in the car, and the car unlocked, which allowed someone to steal the phone and use it to lure Casey, Joey, and Logan to the school.

Unless Josh's brother had lied about him visiting. Maybe his brother was an accomplice. That seemed highly unlikely though.

Michelle walks into office. She looks excited, yet nervous. She has a bunch of papers in her hands. John looks across the room at his deputy.

MICHELLE

Big news, sir.

JOHN

What is it?

MICHELLE

We got the IP address for who sent that gif out to everyone yesterday morning.

JOHN

And?

MICHELLE

You won't believe whose computer it came from.

JOHN

Who sent it?

MICHELLE

Jason Sallee. The history teacher at Shady Elm High. The one who was related to Sarah and Emma Palmer. It came from his computer.

[Soundtrack thuds]

 **A/N-** **And the plot thickens! Is Mr. Sallee the killer? Is Josh really innocent? Why is the killer so hell bent on blood? As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I would love to hear what you guys think of the story, and what I can do to improve. It really helps me. :)**


	8. Thank God It's Friday

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- CLASSROOM

 **7:32 A.M.**

Jason Sallee sits behind his desk grading papers. The teacher had came in early to try to keep his mind off of the fact that today was the anniversary of his cousin's death. He remembered that cold October night from eleven years ago like it was yesterday. Derrick Fields had been on his way home from work. He was at an intersection and the light had just changed green. He started to go, and Sarah had thought she still had time to make it through the light before it changed from yellow to red. Derrick ended up T-Boning the vehicle. It wasn't really his fault, but everyone had blamed him. Jason even blamed him himself.

But he knew that wasn't fair of him. It wasn't entirely Derrick's fault. It wasn't entirely Sarah's fault. It was partially his own fault, for having them come out to visit. Back then he lived in Queens Port, a town not far from Harper's Port. He remembered Emma's smile. She had always adored him for some reason. Sarah and Jason had been like brother and sister ever since they were children. Emma was eight. Sarah had another child, a little boy, Nick Palmer. He was six at the time, but he had been with his grandmother at the time. Jason had never gotten the chance to meet him. The father had died when Emma was six, and when her little brother was four. He had gotten cancer, and it quickly consumed him.

Jason had tried his best to help Sarah out after that. After the accident, Nick disappeared. Jason tried his best to find him and take him in, but it was as if the boy had just vanished into thin air.

The teacher remembered Sarah and Emma walking down to the vehicle, their long black hair flowing in the wind. He remembered both of them waving as they backed out of the driveway.

He finishes grading a paper, then looks at the time, according to his computer. He decides to go ahead and start setting up for class. Today the students would be lectured on tools from ancient times. He had even managed to get some artifacts to show the students, including a stone hammer.

He sets the hammer, which is basically just a blunt rock with a slightly chiseled point on one side and tied to a stick, out on his desk. Suddenly, a knock sounds across the room from the door. Jason jumps, sighs, then walks over to the door to see who knocked. He opens it to reveal- no one.

[Soundtrack thuds]

He looks up and down the hallway, seeing no one. He sighs, shutting the door back as he disappears back into his room.

[CUT TO]

EXT. MCDONALDS PARKING LOT- MORNING

 **7:40 A.M.**

Logan and Whitney get out of Whitney's vehicle. Logan stretches, then scratches his head. They slowly make their way through the parking lot.

WHITNEY

Do you think Joey will be at school?

LOGAN

I highly doubt it. He's pretty torn up over Casey. I mean, we all are. But, him especially.

Whitney looks down at the ground.

WHITNEY

I wish I knew what to say to him. But I really don't.

LOGAN

Maybe after school we can go check on him, if he doesn't show up today.

WHITNEY

Yeah.

Whitney doesn't say anything, but she is thinking about what she could say to Joey to comfort him. She can't help but feel kind of bad for having such thoughts, considering Casey had been killed not even twenty four hours ago yet.

[CUT TO]

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- CLASSROOM

 **7:43 A.M.**

Jason goes back to his desk and is about to start unpacking more things when suddenly, his phone rings. He picks it up, noticing the caller ID says "UNKNOWN". He answers.

MR. SALLEE

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Hello, Jason.

MR. SALLEE

Who's speaking?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

That's not important. What is important is that the police are coming for you, Jason.

MR. SALLEE

What are you talking about?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

You see, I had to use you as a scape goat. I set up the gif from yesterday morning to send out to every student in the school from your computer the moment you turned it on. Well, they found out that the gif came from you, and they'll be coming to investigate you soon.

MR. SALLEE

I-I don't understand what… you're saying?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

I think it's in my better interest just to get rid of you before the cops get here. I doubt they'll cause a big scene since some students are already here. They'll probably take a casual approach to make sure not to start a panic.

MR. SALLEE

Are you trying to pull some kind of a prank? Because this isn't funny.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Also, are you really planning on trying to teach today? Didn't you hear that one of your students were murdered last night? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't care… you're more concerned with trying to hold yourself together today. I know you blame yourself for the accident, don't you? If Sarah hadn't brought Emma over to meet you, she might still be alive today right? Well guess what? I BLAME YOU TOO.

The caller hangs up, leaving Mr. Sallee looking panicked. Another knock comes from the door. Mr. Sallee runs over to the door, flinging it open. No one is there. He steps out into the hallway just in time to see a dark figure dart around the corner.

MR. SALLEE

Hey! You know no students are allowed to be on second floor until the 8:20 bell rings!

The teacher walks down to the end of the hall, turning the corner. No one there. Behind him, a dark figure can be seen disappearing into his classroom.

[CUT TO]

INT. MCDONALDS

 **7:46 A.M.**

Logan and Whitney sit at a table. Logan unwraps one of his breakfast burritos, crinkling the wrapper loudly. Whitney has already unwrapped her egg Mcmuffin and taken a small bite out of it. She take a large sip from her orange HI-C. Logan yawns loudly.

LOGAN

Ugh. I'm so damn sleepy. I'm gonna end up falling asleep in history today.

WHITNEY

You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?

LOGAN

No. Not after everything. You know, the killer called me again this morning.

WHITNEY  
What! Why are you just now telling me this!?

A bunch of people look over at the two teens. Whitney had attracted a lot of attention because of her shouting. Logan looks at all the people watching them, smiling at them all awkwardly. One woman even looks angry at Whitney for shouting. She has her arms folded across her chest, and a giant scowl on her face.

LOGAN

Keep it down, genius. Everyone's looking at us now.

WHTNEY

Well, what did the killer say?

LOGAN

He told me that he could be anyone from anywhere. And that soon he was going to lift the mask.

WHITNEY

Fuck. Well, lets' hope the bastard gets caught by the cops before that happens. Hey, doesn't that also mean that Josh can't be the killer? Cos he got arrested when Casey died, but then you got attacked after he was arrested and you got a phone call too.

LOGAN

Unless Josh isn't working alone, then, no, Josh can't be the killer.

Logan yawns again. A sharp pain shoots through his head, causing him to wince in pain. Obviously not getting any sleep is starting to give him a head ache. Whitney takes note of this.

WHITNEY  
Are you absolutely sure you want to deal with the school today? I mean, after all that's happened, and what today is…

Logan looks at Whitney, sighing. She's talking about the anniversary.

LOGAN

Look, it's better for me to not be alone today.

Whitney starts to say something else, but decides to just drop it.

[CUT TO]

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- HALLWAY

 **7:49 A.M.**

Mr. Sallee walks back down the hallway and disappears into his class room. He doesn't notice the ghostly figure standing in the corner, just behind the door as he walks across the room, towards his desk. The figure, wearing the ghostly mask with the face stretched into a permanent scream steps out behind the teacher, following him to his desk.

Jason picks up his cell phone, preparing to dial 9-1-1, when he notices that the stone-age hammer is no longer lying on the desk. It's gone completely. He places his hand where it had been sitting just moments before he went out into the hallway.

The teacher turns around, just in time to be greeted by the killer slamming the blunt end of the hammer against Jason's skull. The man falls backwards, hitting the desk and falling to the floor. The killer stands above his newest victim.

Blood pours from the side of Mr. Sallee's head, forming a giant puddle of bright red on the white tiled floor. He's just barely conscious. He tries to move, but can't. The hit to his head has stunned him. All he can do is stare up at the killer, who brings the rock hammer down on Mr. Sallee's head again and again.

Each time the rock hits his head it makes a sickening crushing sound. Each time it hits him, it comes up bloodier and bloodier.

[CAMERA ANGLE ON]

Mr. Sallee's hand shivers, then stops moving completely. He's gone.

[CUT TO]

EXT. SHADY ELM HIGH- PARKING LOT

 **8:10 A.M.**

Savannah pulls into the space right next to Nathan. She is surprised that he is already here. She sent him out the back door to avoid her parents. She thought he would've went home before coming to school, but there was no way he would already have made it to his house and back to the school.

She gets out of the car, greeting her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

SAVANNAH

You got here pretty quick.

NATHAN

Yeah, I stopped by Taco Bell and got breakfast, then just decided to just go ahead and drive here. I brought you breakfast, by the way.

Nathan holds up the Taco Bell bag. Savannah's face lights up.

SAVANNAH

Aw, thanks baby.

Savannah looks around the parking lot, setting her gaze on a certain spot.

SAVANNAH (cont'd.)

There's where Casey always parked. Her car should be there right now. She always got here before us… God. Why did we even come to school today? It's going to be pure hell.

NATHAN

Babe, it's going to be hell no matter where we are. We might as well at least be around people we love and care about.

SAVANNAH

Thank God it's Friday. If we can make it through today, we'll have two days to recover. Hey, here comes Whitney.

The two watch as Whitney pulls into the space next to Nathan's vehicle. They both hug Logan once he gets out of the car.

NATHAN

Dude, I heard you got attacked last night.

SAVANNAH

It was all over the news this morning. How are you holding up?

LOGAN

Being as strong as possible, here. I'm not gonna let this bastard get to me.

The four stand in silence. It's clear that none of them really know what to say to each other. Summer pulls up in her 1994 station wagon. Josh is in the passenger seat. The four watch as she pulls in to a space not far from the rest of them. The two get out and join the group.

SUMMER

I told you that Josh wasn't the killer.

Logan looks down at the ground. He had pointed out Josh to the cops, so he had basically played a hand in him being arrested.

LOGAN

I'm sorry, Josh. I hope you can forgive me.

JOSH

Hey man, no hard feelings. I understand why you thought it was me. But, you have to believe me when I say that I was visiting my brother. I left my phone in my car, and someone stole it. I still don't have it.

Josh had an older brother who had moved out not long ago. The two of them had always been close, especially after their parents died. They lived with their aunt and uncle, who had always been good to them, but they had never been able to fill the space as "parents".

SUMMER

I don't think you should have to explain yourself, Josh. I mean, you obviously didn't kill anyone.

JOSH

Yeah, and even if I did, I wouldn't have killed Casey. I always had the hots for her... But I would never kill anyone!

Summer crosses her arms.

SUMMER

I can't believe you would accuse him like that, Logan.

LOGAN

Look, I said I was sorry.

SUMMER

Some friend you are. Let one die, then accuse the other one of killing her.

Logan looks hurt by Summer's comment. Whitney's jaw drops. The scene is getting tense.

WHITNEY

Summer!

SUMMER

Well, it's true. The killer is supposedly targeting him, so it's his fault that everyone that's dead, is dead.

WHITNEY

It isn't his fault, Summer.

LOGAN

Don't worry, Whitney, you don't need to defend me. Let Summer get her anger out.

SUMMER

You know what Logan? I think you're the killer. You're just pretending to get phone calls. You pretended to be attacked last night. You're gonna fucking get what's coming to you. And if you aren't the killer, I sure as hell hope they kill you soon so we can all get back to living our lives happily.

Summer storms off. Logan stares at the ground. Nathan starts to say something, but Logan walks off before he can get the words out.

SAVANNAH

Someone's in a bitchy mood today.

WHITNEY

I think all of us are on edge. I mean, how couldn't we be after all that's happened. But Summer shouldn't have said such awful things to Logan. I'll make her apologize.

NATHAN

She was really harsh. But I mean, she isn't wrong.

JOSH

What do you mean?

NATHAN

I mean, it's apparent from all the messages the killer has left behind so far that his main target is Logan. So in a way, this is kind of Logan's fault.

WHITNEY

How can you say that!?

Whitney storms off. Savannah sighs, slapping Nathan.

SAVANNAH

That was uncalled for.

NATHAN

Shit babe, I'm sorry…

JOSH

So… is Joey gonna be here today?

NATHAN

No, he texted me this morning and said that he was gonna stay home today.

SAVANNAH

You can't really blame him after what he's been through.

The three take off towards the school entrance.

[CUT TO]

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

 **8:15 A.M.**

John, Michelle, and Mr. Berkley all stand in Mr. Berkley's office. John and Michelle arrived at the school around 8:00, and went straight to Mr. Berkley's office. He took them up to Mr. Sallee's classroom, but he was nowhere to be seen. The teachers' car wasn't even in the parking lot.

JOHN

He must know that we're on to him. I want all the town exits blocked off. I guess we'll have to have a man hunt today.

Michelle nods, going to inform the rest of the department what needs to be done.

MR. BERKLEY

Are you absolutely sure that Jason is the killer?

JOHN

It seems highly likely. He was related to Sarah and Emma Palmer, the ones who died in the accident. The killer has made it known that all of this is connected to that night. And the gif that was sent out to all your students came from his computer.

Mr. Berkley sighs. He knows that this isn't going to be good for the school. He can see the headlines now. His good name will be on the shit list for hiring a "crazy lunatic".

JOHN

It's very important that you stay calm and keep your students calm. I don't want this getting out until we have him in our custody. We've already been wrong once. If we screw this up, we could end up having more bodies piling up. Do you have a substitute teacher?

MR. BERKLEY

Yeah, we've called one in. She's on her way, but she won't be here until after class has begun. Mr. Sallee always bragged on his first block, so I doubt they'll be any trouble being by their selves for a few minutes.

JOHN

Good. Just remember, keep everyone calm. Including yourself.

John leaves the office. Mr. Berkley sighs.

MR. BERKLEY

Easy for you to say, asshole.

 **A/N-** **Where did the killer take Mr. Sallee's body? Is Nick Palmer a friend in Logan's group? How many more people are going to die!? Only five chapters left….**


	9. Lockdown- The Rules

**A/N-** **At one point, I specify that a song is playing. You should play the song in the background for added effect. There might be more than one… LISTEN TO THEM**

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- HALLWAY

Summer stands at her locker, shoving books into it. As she shuts it, Whitney walks up to her.

WHITNEY

What's your problem?

SUMMER

What? With Logan? I just don't think it's fair that James, Natalie, and Casey are all dead because of him.

WHITNEY

Look, it isn't his fault though. I doubt he thinks it's fair either. And what the hell, calling him the killer like that? I saw all the broken plates and the giant stab in his front door. There's no way he faked that shit.

SUMMER

Well, maybe he didn't… I just feel bad about Casey. I actually liked her, she was a good friend.

WHITNEY

Well, don't take it out on Logan. This isn't his fault and you need to apologize to him.

SUMMER

Fine. Next time I see him, I'll tell him that I'm sorry.

WHITNEY

Good. Now, help me come up with something to say to Joey when I see him.

Summer grins. The two girls walk down the hallway full of teens, locked in conversation.

[CUT TO]

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- CLASSROOM

The bell rings, signaling that students have five minutes to get to class, or they'll be tardy. Logan already sits at his desk in the back corner of Mr. Sallee's classroom. It seemed odd to Logan that the teacher wasn't already in the classroom. It seemed like he was _always_ there before his students were.

More students began pouring into the room. As Whitney walks in, she steps over to Logan's desk. A giant grin is plastered on her face. Logan simply stares up at her.

WHITNEY

We're going to Joey's house after school today. You're gonna be my wingman.

LOGAN

What?

WHITNEY

We're gonna go in, and have small talk, then you're gonna get up and go to the bathroom, and I'm gonna make a move.

LOGAN

Uh, ok?

WHITNEY

Ok. Good talk.

Whitney goes to her seat in the front. The bell rings just as Nathan makes it to his seat next to Logan. Mr. Sallee is still nowhere to be seen. Several students start talking amongst themselves. Some shout at each other from across the room.

Logan looks to the middle of the classroom, at Casey's empty desk. There's a sadness in his eyes. It just doesn't seem fair to him that she had to die. Whitney moves to the desk directly in front of Logan after noticing that the student who normally sits there is absent.

She and Nathan talk a little, both noticing after a few minutes that Logan is staring at Casey's old desk. They share a concerned look with each other.

NATHAN

(nudges Logan) You ok dude?

LOGAN

(snapped out of his thoughts) Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm good. Thanks for asking.

WHITNEY

Where do you guys think Mr. Sallee is?

LOGAN

It's weird that he isn't here already.

NATHAN

Maybe he just decided to stay home today. I mean, we all know what-

Logan is distracted from the rest of Nathan's sentence by a text message. He looks down at the screen. The message is from Josh.

[Soundtrack thuds]

The message reads: "Check the supply closet." Logan looks up at the brown door in the corner of the room. Old textbooks, workbooks, tests, and quizzes are kept in there. His heart skips a beat. Another message comes through, this time a picture message. The picture is of the closet door that Logan just looked at. His heart skips another beat. He looks at the door again, and then at Whitney and Nathan.

LOGAN

Guys?

Whitney is in an intense conversation with Nathan about the upcoming Rob Zombie movie. They both look at Logan.

WHITNEY

What's up?

Instead of answering with words, Logan simply shows the two of them the text and picture. Whitney takes the phone from his hands and types out a message, pressing the send button. She doesn't let either of them see until she has finished. She turns the phone towards them, looking proud of herself.

The message reads: "Listen, asshole. Quit playing games with us. We're all really tired of playing with you." A few seconds later, another text comes through. It reads: "Come check the closet. There's a surprise for you. I might even be waiting in there for you."

Whitney grabs the phone out of Logan's hands again. She reads the text, then stands up. She walks across the room to the closet. As she reaches a hand out to open the door, the soundtrack begins to build. Nathan and Logan appear right behind her. Several students are watching in the background. Whitney places her hand on the knob and turns it. The door pops open slowly and then MR. SALLEE'S DEAD BODY FALLS FORWARD, knocking Whitney down. Everyone in the classroom screams. Nathan takes a step back, gagging. Logan stares at the carnage in shock.

Mr. Sallee's head is a bloody mess. The whole front of his face is caved in. Whitney lies on the floor, screaming. Blood is pouring from Mr. Sallee's head onto Whitney's cheek. She tries shoving him off to no avail.

At this point, several students have already ran from the classroom, causing great commotion in the hallway.

Whitney keeps trying to shove the dead body off of herself, and after several minutes of struggling, Logan snaps out of his daze and helps her. He pulls her to her feet. Blood is smeared all over her cheeks, neck, and shirt. Her eyes are full of terror.

Suddenly, a teacher runs into the classroom, taking in all of the chaos.

[CUT TO]

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Logan, Nathan, and Whitney sit side by side. About thirty minutes have passed since the body was discovered. Whitney is cleaned up now, but she is still clearly shaken. Also in the office is Mr. Berkley, John, and Michelle. John looks defeated. He really thought he had the killer in his grasp this time. They have just finished questioning the three friends.

JOHN

I guess we're done with the three of you. Steven, you can send them back now.

MR. BERKLEY

We moved your class down the hall to Ms. Perry's room. The three of you need to go back there and sit tightly for now.

The principal nods at the secretary, and older woman with bright red lipstick, to take them back to the classroom. He smiles at the three students as they walk out of the room. The minute they're out of sight, his face is full of panic. He turns to the sheriff.

MR. BERKELY

Shouldn't we send the kids home? We can't have them stay after what just happened!

JOHN

Until we can determine that the killer isn't somewhere in this school, they're all staying here. I'm placing the school on lockdown.

The sheriff looks at the concerned principal, then turns to Michelle.

JOHN

Start searching lockers. I want every inch of this place checked.

MICHELLE

Yes sir.

The deputy nods, her pony tail shaking from side to side behind her. She strides out of the room. The sheriff looks at the principal one last time, then follows Michelle from the room.

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- CLASSROOM

Logan, Whitney, and Nathan step into the classroom, which is more than a little crowded due to there being two separate classes packed into the small room. Ms. Perry, the math teacher, sits behind her desk, talking in a quiet voice to someone.

Logan notices Brie sitting with some of her friends. She looks up at him and smiles as he enters the room. He smiles back, then looks away.

After looking around the room, Nathan spots Savannah, Josh, and Summer in the corner. The three of them sit with their desks huddle together. Josh looks up, waving with a goofy grin plastered all over his face.

The three sit down in the floor in front of the three in desks.

SUMMER

What the hell happened?

WHITNEY

Well, a dead body fell on top of me and I'm scarred for life.

SAVANNAH

What?

NATHAN

It's bad. Mr. Sallee's dead. His head was beaten in…

Savannah cringes, looking away. Summer looks horrified. She starts to say something, but stops. Josh plays with a pencil.

SAVANNAH

No more details.

The six friends sit in silence for a few minutes. Summer keeps looking down at Logan. She keeps starting to say something but stops. Finally, she breaks the silence.

SUMMER

Hey, Logan. About this morning- I'm really sorry. I should never have said such horrible things to you. None of this is your fault. I guess I'm just on edge after everything that has happened.

LOGAN

Hey, it's all good. I know you didn't mean it. All's forgiven.

Whitney rocks back and forth. She is still shaken up.

WHITNEY

I kept telling you guys it was a real life horror movie. I said it several times. It really is a fucking horror movie.

Summer notices how upset her friend is. She slides out of her desk and sits in the floor next to her. She slides an arm around her.

JOSH

Well, if this is a horror movie, not all of us are going to live.

Savannah looks at Josh like he's crazy. Summer kicks him in the shin, glaring at him. Logan looks down at his feet.

NATHAN

Well, how do we determine who lives and who dies?

He stares at Josh, waiting on an answer. It doesn't come. Josh just stares blankly at Nathan. Finally, he breaks his gaze with Nathan, pointing at Logan and Whitney.

JOSH

Ask them. They're the two horror movie nerds in our group.

Whitney and Logan share a look. Logan rolls his eyes, while Whitney lets out a sigh.

WHITNEY

Well, Logan's obviously the main character. So he lives automatically. Josh is probably the killer, so he won't live.

JOSH

Hey!

WHITNEY

I'm joking, you probably aren't the killer.

JOSH

I'm not mad about that! I'm mad that you said I'd die. If I was the killer, I'd kill all you losers and get away with it!

Josh has an angry look on his face. He crosses his arms and slumps back in the desk. Whitney has her mouth open, but no words come out. After a moment, she begins again.

WHITNEY

ANYWAYS, Joey is the best friend, so that means he dies. Summer, no offense, but you're the slut, so you die. That leaves, me, Savannah, and Nathan. Usually, only two or three people live. I feel like Nathan would probably live, because he's the comedy relief. Which means it could go either way for me and Savannah.

SUMMER

How do you get that I'm the slut?

Whitney simply gives her friend a look. Summer just laughs, finally agreeing. They called each other sluts all the time.

SUMMER

Well, I guess I do qualify as the slut. Shew, I need to get laid soon. Get rid of some of the tension.

Josh leans down close to Summers' ear, grinning creepily.

JOSH

I could help with that.

Summer jumps, then slaps Josh on the face. She makes gagging noises. Everyone laughs. Except for Savannah. She looks concerned.

SAVANNAH

Why are we sitting here talking about which ones of us will live through this and which ones aren't?

Everyone goes quiet. Nathan moves into Summer's seat and begins to rub Savannah's back.

WHITNEY

Well, if you're really concerned about it that much, I can tell you the rules to survive.

SAVANNAH

Rules? What do you mean?

Logan finally speaks up.

LOGAN

There are rules to surviving in a horror movie. If you break any of them, you are destined to die.

SAVANNAH

So what are the rules?

[Camera angles sideways on Logan and Whitney, so that you can see some of the students behind them. Brie is watching, clearly interested in the unfolding conversation.]

Logan and Whitney look at each other. After sharing a look, they look to Savannah.

LOGAN

Rule number one is no sex. If you have sex, the killer is going to kill you. You have to be a virgin.

Savannah nods. She looks at Nathan, who simply grins goofily.

WHITNEY

Rule number two is you can't do drugs or alcohol. Touch either of those in a horror movie and the killer is going to kill you.

Savannah isn't really concerned about this one.

LOGAN

Rule number three, don't go off alone. Stay together, it makes it harder for the killer to pick people off in a large group. If you go off alone, the killer is going to kill you.

Savannah shakes her head.

WHITNEY

Rule number four, if you hear a strange noise, don't go to investigate. If you go to investigate a noise, the killer is going to kill you.

SAVANNAH

Okay, I think I got it. What if I've already broken some of the rules though?

LOGAN

Then you're fair game.

Savannah actually looks scared about this. Suddenly, Brie walks up, sitting down next to Logan.

BRIE

You can't forget rule number five.

Logan looks absolutely stunned. Whitney leans forward to get a clear view of Brie.

WHITNEY

What's rule number five?

BRIE

Rule number five, don't rely on following the rules. If you try too hard to follow the rules, you're going to make a mistake and the killer is going to kill you.

Logan stares at her. She stares back, smiling. Suddenly, Josh slams his hands down on the desk, causing everyone to look at him.

JOSH

How long are we gonna be stuck here? I'm tired of talking about rules…

NATHAN

I bet they're searching everyone's locker for evidence. They announced that we're on lockdown. This could go on for a while.

JOSH

Ugh…

Savannah reaches into her book bag, pulling out her headphones. She slides her phone out of her pocket. She hands one earbud to Nathan and they start watching vines. Josh starts drawing in one of his notebooks. Whitney pulls out her notebook and begins to write down details for a new story on fan fiction. She was a pretty popular author on there, writing stories about some youtubers. Summer helps her come up with ideas sometimes. Now is one of those times. Logan sighs, not knowing what to do. Brie nudges his shoulder.

BRIE

Come listen to music with me.

LOGAN

Er, ok.

The two scoot to the very back corner and lean against the wall. Brie hands him an earbud and starts playing music off of her phone. Youth by Troye Sivan can be heard playing.

The two sit in silence for a minute, listening to the song.

BRIE

So… what do you think of me?

LOGAN

What do you mean?

Logan blushes. He's clearly very awkward. Brie giggles at his action.

BRIE

I see the way you look at me in the hall. You like me, don't you?

Logan turns even redder.

LOGAN

Yeah, you're a cool girl-

BRIE

Well, I like you too.

LOGAN

You do? Are you-

Before he can finish his sentence, Brie places a hand on his cheek, pulling him closer. She places her lips on his. She slowly pulls away after a second. She opens her eyes, smiling at him. He smiles back after a second, then leans towards her, kissing her this time. They pull away, looking at each other again. After a second, they look away. Logan slowly puts his arm around her, she leans into him, placing her head on his shoulder.

BRIE

You're cute when you're confident.

LOGAN

I know I am.

They both laugh. After a few seconds of silence, Brie asks a question.

BRIE

So how are you holding up through all of this?

Logan doesn't answer for a moment.

LOGAN

I'm being as strong as possible. I hope they catch the bastard before he hurts anyone else.

BRIE

Me too.

The two sit in silence. The song continues to play.

[Zoom out, away from the two teens. Brie still has her head on his shoulder. He has hs cheek pressed against her head. Zoom out past the window, camera pans up to the sky]

*End song*

[CUT TO]

AN HOUR LATER

EXT. SHADY ELM HIGH

A crowd has gathered out front of the school. Silent onlookers, reporters, and angry parents wanting their kids. Three police officers are trying to keep them at bay. Suddenly, Michelle steps out to join them. She clears her throat before talking.

MICHELLE

Hey! Can I get everyone's attention? We are about to end the lockdown. We'll be releasing your kids to you shortly, so please sit tightly for just a moment, please.

The crowd begins to roar fiercely once Michelle finishes her announcement.

[CUT TO]

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Mr. Berkley sits behind his desk, looking very annoyed. John stands in front of the desk, arms crossed.

MR. BERKLEY

I knew you weren't going to find anything.

JOHN

We had to check. You can announce that the lockdown is over.

Before Mr. Berkley can say anything, John walks out of the room. Mr. Berkley sighs, his face turning red. He holds his middle finger up at the sheriffs' back as he disappears down the hallway.

[CUT TO]

FIVE MINUTES LATER

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- CLASSROOM

This Is How We Do by Katy Perry plays.

Students are pouring out of the room. Mr. Berkley has just announced that they can all leave for the day, and as an added bonus, school won't be in session again until the killer is caught. Logan and Brie agree that after the killings have come to an end, that they'll give a relationship a shot. He didn't want to bring her into the killers' target list, and she didn't really want to become involved in it.

Logan, Whitney, Josh, and Summer walk out together.

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- HALLWAY

Whitney asks for details about what happened between Logan and Brie. He tells her a little of what happened, leaving out that they were going to try a relationship once everything was over and done with. The four of them try to navigate through the crowded hallway, continuously bumping shoulders with other students. They zig zag past several groups of kids standing in the center of the hallway.

The four teens stop so Whitney can shove books into her locker. Josh leans up against the lockers, dropping his bag on the floor. Summer takes her bag from her back, pulling out a pack of red twizzlers. She hands one to Josh and then begins to chew on the tip of one. Logan stands a little further away from the other three, his book bag hanging by one strap from his shoulder.

Teenagers are everywhere. A lot of them are shouting cheers of joy at the fact that they could be out of school for a while. Logan watches them all.

LOGAN

Look at them, celebrating that we won't be in school because some psycho is killing our friends… It's like they don't even care.

WHITNEY

Just ignore them.

SUMMER

Yeah, most of them are assholes anyway.

WHITNEY

So, I was thinking that everyone could stay at my house tonight. My mom and dad have to go out of town for an important business meeting this weekend, and I don't want to be left there alone. Actually, I don't want anyone to be alone anywhere tonight. Not after the last two nights. Not after Casey…

LOGAN

Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, with a killer on the loose and all…

SUMMER

You said it yourself, we are safer together than separate, right?

LOGAN

Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't know though. I'll think about it. At any rate, I wouldn't be able to come over until at least eight, when mom gets home from work. I have to take care of Seth until then. Speaking of which, did they let the elementary school out early too?

WHITNEY

I'll take you by there to pick him up. Either way, though, you'd better be at my place tonight.

JOSH

Alright! Party at Whitney's tonight!

WHITNEY

JOSH! It isn't a party. It's a gathering of friends. You'd better not invite anyone either.

[Song stops.]

The four begin walking again, after Whitney slams her locker shut. She is currently bickering with Josh. Summer walks further behind the group, still chewing on the twizzler.

As they approach the bathrooms, Logan stops.

LOGAN

I gotta go to the bathroom. Meet you guys in the parking lot?

Whitney nods, the three of them continuing to walk towards the exit. Logan walks into the bathroom.

INT. SHADY ELM HIGH- BATHROOM

There are three urinals, and two stalls in the bathroom. The walls are decorated in blue and white, the school colors. The floor is covered with paper towels and toilet paper. Currently, all three urinals are occupied, and one stall is. Logan walks into the other stall to pee. After finishing, he is about to walk out when he hears a faint whisper come from the stall over. It almost sounds like someone whispered his name. The boy stops, listening. Nothing can be heard. He sighs, starting to open the stall again when the whisper can be heard faintly again. Logan stops. He bends down, glancing under the stall to see if he can see anyone's feet. It appears that no one is there. He stands back up, staring at the wall of the stall.

The whisper comes again. Logan looks down once again, this time seeing a pair of black boots step down onto the floor. The bottom of a black robe can be seen. Logan's eyes grow wide. He opens the stall door, rushing out. He tries to run past the next stall, but the door flies open and out comes GHOSTFACE, slamming Logan into the wall. Logan slides to floor, gasping in pain.

He glances towards the urinals, but everyone else is gone now. No one to help him. The boy looks up at the ghostly killer standing above him. The killer holds a knife in one hand, preparing to bring it down on Logan, who at the last second throws his book bag up as a shield. The knife slices into the bag, hitting a book. The killer pulls it out. Logan swings the bag at the killer, hitting him in the side with it, knocking him off balance.

Logan takes this opportunity to run out of the bathroom. He runs into a guy out in the hallway, almost knocking him down.

LOGAN

Sorry!

Logan runs down the hallway, stopping once he feels he has put a good amount of distance between himself and the attacker. He looks around for a cop, not seeing one. Suddenly, his phone goes off. He pulls it from his pocket. A phone call from 'UNKNOWN'. He answers.

LOGAN

Yes?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Tell the cops and your little almost girlfriend dies. Understand?

LOGAN

Don't hurt her.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Don't think I won't. If you leave here quietly, she lives.

Logan scowls at the phone, knowing that the killer has him beaten for now.

LOGAN

Fine.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Good boy. See ya soon…

The caller hangs up, leaving Logan staring at the phone. He looks down the hall, then disappears out the double doors into the sunlight.


	10. Preparing- Long Night Ahead

EXT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- AFTERNOON

Whitney pulls into the driveway. Logan and Seth get out of the car, both their book bags strung over one shoulder. They hold the exact same demeanor. Whitney rolls down her window. Logan hands the house key to Seth, who runs off towards the house. Whitney watches him, laughing.

Logan walks around to the drivers' side leaning down to be eye level with her. He props his arms on the window ledge. He thinks about telling Whitney about what just happened at school in the bathroom. He remembers the killers' threat about Brie. The boy decides its best to not bring it up yet.

Whitney can tell that Logan's thinking hard about something. She considers asking him, but thinks better of it.

WHITNEY

You'd better be there tonight.

LOGAN

I'll think about it. Honestly. Are you gonna invite Joey?

WHITNEY

Yes. Especially since I didn't go see him once school let out like I was supposed to. But I'm still shaken up after this morning. I need a little more time. I should be able to talk to him calmly by tonight.

LOGAN

Yeah, good luck with that. Anyways, I'll let you know if I decide to come over.

WHITNEY

You'll be there. I know you.

Logan simply grins in response. He waves as Whitney backs out of the driveway, speeding off. Logan stands in the driveway for several minutes. He looks over at the two cops sitting in their vehicle. They seem to be playing games on their phones.

The teen pulls his phone from his pocket, looking at the messages he has gotten from the killer thus far. He stares down at the screen for a few minutes, then shoves it back into his pocket.

[CUT TO]

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Logan lays on the couch, watching an episode of _Friends_. He has a pillow propping his head up and a black blanket covering him. On the coffee table sits a can of Mtn. Dew and a plate with ketchup stains on it. His phone lies close to the soda can.

On screen, Phoebe is singing her number one hit song, "Smelly Cat". Logan looks as though he is about to fall asleep. His eyes shut, and his breathing evens out. He jumps when someone knocks on the door.

Slowly, he gets up, walking across the living room into the hallway. He opens the door. It's Whitney, Josh, Summer, and Joey. They all wear grins on their faces. They shove past Logan, into his house. All four of them go straight to the living room, taking seats on the love seat and the couch. Logan still stands by the open door, staring at them.

Joey looks at him, questioningly.

JOEY

Well, are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna come hang out with us?

LOGAN

What're you guys doing here?

Logan shuts the door, then walks back into the living room. He sits down on the couch next to Joey.

WHITNEY

You never showed up to my gathering, so I figured we'd bring the gathering to you.

LOGAN

Wait, what time is it?

WHITNEY

It's past ten.

Logan looks confused. He picks up his phone, looking at the time. It reads 10:48. He does a double take.

LOGAN

I must've fell asleep… I didn't mean to sleep that long though…

JOSH

Good job Logan! Way to ruin everyone's night!

Logan looks at Josh. He sits on the love seat, next to Summer. None of this is making sense to him. Suddenly, Josh begins to stare intently at the can of Mtn. Dew sitting on the coffee table.

JOSH

FIELDS! You didn't tell me you had soda!

LOGAN

Uh, maybe because you didn't ask? If you want one, you're welcome to go get it from the kitchen.

Josh jumps up, running out of the room. Whitney laughs like this is just hysterical. Joey smirks, Summer giggles. Logan just looks at them all in confusion.

LOGAN

Where's Savannah and Nathan?

All three of his friends go silent. They all look depressed.

LOGAN

You guys… you're scaring me….

Joey looks Logan in the eyes. He places a hand on his friends' shoulder.

JOEY

Why are you acting so weird? You know that they were attacked… they didn't make it…

Logan's eyes grow wide. Joey looks down at the ground. Whitney looks at Logan like he's crazy. Summer stares at the wall. Logan's face scrunches up in confusion.

LOGAN

What the hell are you talking about? You aren't making any sense….

Logan jumps up, backing away from his friends. Joey and Whitney both stand, trying to calm Logan down.

LOGAN

They didn't die! Both of them are fine! I just talked to them…

Logan bumps into the coffee table, almost falling down. Joey reaches out to help steady him, but Logan swats his hand away. Whitney holds her arms up in the air.

WHITNEY

Logan, you need to calm down. You're just tired after everything that's happened. Let us help-

Suddenly, Josh walks back into the living room, holding a can of Diet Coke. He looks angry.

JOSH

I couldn't find any more Mtn. Dew so I just took this Diet Coke. But I hate Diet Coke!

Immediately after saying this, Josh puts the can to his lips, slurping loudly as he downs the whole thing in just a few seconds. Suddenly, GHOSTFACE pops out from behind the corner, stabbing Josh in the back.

Josh screams in pain, blood pouring from his mouth. Logan, Whitney, and Joey all look terrified, letting out a scream. Summer is still sitting on the love seat, her back turned to Josh. She looks confused.

SUMMER

What are you guys screaming about?

She turns around just as the killer pulls the knife from Josh's back. She lets out a scream as the killer slashes the knife across her neck. She gags, blood shooting out from the wound. Her throat slit, she slumps down falling into the floor. She twitches until her body becomes lifeless.

WHITNEY

Holy shit!

The killer steps over Summer's dead body, holding the knife threateningly. Joey, Logan, and Whitney start backing up. The killer takes another step towards them. Logan picks up a dvd case, throwing it at the killer. It hits him in the head, causing him to grunt in pain. He places two gloved hands on his head. This gives the three teens enough time to run.

They run down the hall, trying to figure out where to go. At this point, if they keep running down the hall, they'll come to a dead end. The only options here are running into bedrooms or the bathroom.

Logan opens the door to his brothers' room, running inside. Joey follows right behind. As Whitney tries to run in, the killer grabs her, pulling her backwards. She lets out a terrified scream as the killer plunges his knife into her stomach. Multiple times. Her yellow T-Shirt is repainted red.

Joey looks back as Logan looks around for a weapon of some sort. There are a bunch of power rangers, super heroes, and legos everywhere in the room. The killer drops Whitney's lifeless body to the floor, stepping into the room.

JOEY

Hurry, Logan!

Logan grabs his brothers' xbox, yanking the cords loose from the tv. He throws it through the window, sending glass shards everywhere.

LOGAN

Come on!

Logan wastes no time climbing out the broken window, not caring about how the glass is cutting his arms and ripping through his clothing. He makes it through. Luckily for him, the window isn't that far up from the ground, so he easily lands on his feet. He turns around to help Joey out, but the killer has already gotten to him.

Logan lets out a gasp when he sees his best friend being stabbed in the chest repeatedly. Joey holds out a hand to Logan for help. Logan clenches his fists as the killer shoves Joey aside. The menacing figure makes his way over to window. Logan runs, turning the corner of the house. He stops, looking back. The killer still hasn't climbed out the window.

Where could he be?

Logan turns to continue running, but he runs directly into GHOSTFACE. The knife slides into his stomach. Logan gasps, blood shooting out his mouth.

LOGAN

…what?

The killer pulls the blade from Logan's stomach. Logan gasps in pain, putting a hand over the wound. Crimson red seeps through his fingers. He looks at the face of a thousand screams. The ghostly figure is reflected in his wide eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reaches a bloody hand out to the face. He grabs the mask, staining the snow white mask with his blood. He pulls it away from the person's head, revealing-

-CASEY.

Her face is pale and stained with blood. Her eyes look dead. Her ginger hair, which was normally always in a ponytail, is wild. Strands of it fall into her face. She stares silently at Logan.

As he stares at her, her face changes. Now, instead of Casey staring at him, it's James. His blonde hair is messy, his eyes dead, just like Casey's. A giant stab wound can be seen on the side of his neck. Blood runs from the wound.

Logan backs away, terrified at what his eyes are showing him. He is sweating a lot at this point, and is starting to turn pale.

James takes a step towards him, bringing the knife down into his chest. As James does this, the face changes from his to Natalie's. Her face looks much the same as the others.

Logan gasps in pain, staring down at the blade sticking out of his chest. Blood seeps from the wound, staining his shirt. He looks back up at his killer, seeing that the face has changed again. This time to the face of Mr. Sallee. Or, what's left of his face.

Basically it's just a giant bloody mess. He pulls the blade from Logan's chest. Logan puts a hand over the wound, falling to the ground.

Suddenly, Logan jumps up, screaming, back in his own house. He's in the living room. He looks around, noticing that _Friends_ is still playing on the TV. Slowly, he sits down on the edge of the couch, noticing that an empty plate and a can of Mtn. Dew

Seth comes running into the room. He looks very concerned and scared.

SETH

Are you ok?

Logan looks at his little brother. He can't help but smile when he notices that Seth's hair is sticking up and out at crazy angles. Logan motions for Seth to come over to him. Seth obliges, sitting down on the couch next to his big brother. Logan ruffles his hair.

LOGAN

Yeah. bud, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream is all.

Seth decides that since his brother has admitted he is okay, he can go back to his room now and continue playing with his action figures. Once he hears the door slam shut, Logan gets up, picking up the plate and the empty soda can.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

Logan walks into the kitchen, throwing the plate and can into the trash can. He walks over to the fridge and pours himself a glass of milk. He downs the whole glass in one go. After discarding the glass in the sink, he looks over at the clock on the microwave. In green digital letters, the time reads four pm. His mom was supposed to work one to seven at the diner, then be home by eight. If he decided to go to Whitney's he'd be able to leave just past eight.

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- BATHROOM

The teenager walks into the bathroom. He stands in front of the sink, turning the faucet on and splashing cold water on his face. The dream had seemed so real. As he turns the faucet off, he looks into the mirror and jumps as he sees Casey standing in the hallway. He turns to face the hallway, but Casey is no longer there. He looks back into the mirror, seeing nothing. He sighs, rubbing his eyes.

[CUT TO]

EXT. FOOD TOWN- LOCAL GROCERY STORE

Whitney pulls into the parking lot. Summer is in the passenger seat.

SUMMER

Honestly, I can't believe you chickened out of going to see Joey.

Whitney takes her eyes off of the lot for a second, giving Summer a very upset look.

WHITNEY

You really thought I was gonna go after everything I went through this morning? I'm kind of traumatized right now. I doubt my game would be any good at the moment.

SUMMER

So you'll make a move tonight?

WHITNEY

We'll see.

Whitney moves up and down the aisles, trying to find a parking space. She finally settles on one near the bottom row. Summer complains the whole way up to the store about Whitney parking so far away.

INT. FOOD TOWN

As they enter through the sliding doors, they are greeted by an elderly man sporting the employee's red polo shirt and khaki pants. His name badge reads "Tommy". Whitney smiles and returns his greeting, but Summer simply walks past him, grabbing a buggy.

As they enter the store, they head down the first aisle, passing a display of organic food. They head to the candy section. Whitney tosses a package of Oreos into the buggy while Summer grabs a large bag of sour patch kids.

WHITNEY

So, what all do we need for this gathering?

SUMMER

Well, Josh was going to check in with his brother and see if he could get us some alcohol. So we don't have to worry about that.

Whitney looks shocked at the words that have just came out of her best friends' mouth. Summer looks at Whitney, smirking.

SUMMER

Don't act like you didn't know that we were gonna have alcohol.

WHITNEY

We are NOT having alcohol! That's a rule breaker right there!

Summer takes a moment to realize what Whitney is talking about. When she does realize, she laughs like Whitney is stupid.

SUMMER

You really think that we have to play by those rules? Oh, come on, this isn't a horror movie. We'll be fine.

WHITNEY

You'll be sorry when the killer shows up and murders you.

Whitney pushes the buggy down an aisle, leaving Summer standing in the candy section. Summer rolls her eyes before following her friend down the aisle.

[CUT TO]

INT. MORGUE

John and Michelle stand in the morgue along with the medical examiner and Jason Sallee's corpse. The room is dim lit and completely sterile. The examiner, a woman in her 50s with black curly hair, is bent over Jason's body. The body is covered from torso to knees with a white sheet. The skin of his body is as pale as a ghost. From the nose up, his face is just a bloody pulp.

MICHELLE

We were hoping maybe you'd find some kind of clue on him. The killer has left a message of some sort at every crime scene so far. We didn't find anything at the school, so we're hoping maybe something will show up on him.

The examiner leans over the body still, not saying a word. Michelle waits for a response, finally giving up and looking over to John, who just shrugs. After a few minutes, the examiner grunts, sticking her gloved hand into Jason's mouth.

John and Michelle both step up behind her, watching as she pulls a crumpled up sheet from his mouth. She begins to unfold it, then holds it up for the officers to see.

As they look at it, they both scrunch their faces up in confusion.

It's a white sheet of paper with red writing. The writing is kind of smeared from where it was in the teacher's mouth, but it is still readable.

It reads: "the missing piece of the puzzle: JohN I Can't Keep giving you so many clues. PlAy a Little MorE aggRessively"

[Soundtrack trills]

[CUT TO]

INT. FOOD TOWN- REGISTERS

Whitney and Summer stand in the check-out line. They have two full buggies. One is chips, popcorn, and candy. The other is full of chicken, hamburgers, buns, and condiments, vegetable trays, and a cheese tray. Summer had insisted that they needed all of this food because "you never know how hungry we'll get". Whitney had decided to let her go ahead with this plan, on the condition that she pay over half of the bill.

[CUT TO]

INT. MORGUE

John and Michelle read the note again and again.

JOHN

The missing piece of the puzzle. John, I can't keep giving you so many clues. Play a little more aggressively. Bad grammar. Bad spelling. What is going on here?

Michelle and the medical examiner give each other a look.

MICHELLE

Well, obviously it has to mean something. The killer has left notes at the other scenes too. All of them have went back to the accident on October 23rd, 2005. This must have something to do with that too.

All three of them look at the note. Michelle is thinking hard, her face scrunched up. Suddenly, her mouth opens in an o of excitement. She grabs the note from John's hand and lies it down on the examiner's tool tray. She pulls a ballpoint pen from her pocket and begins to scribble on the paper.

When she is done, she holds up the paper for John and the medical examiner to see. She has underlined all of the capitalized letters. At the bottom she has written out what it spells.

Nick Palmer.

[Soundtrack thuds]

[CUT TO]

-hours have passed-

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- NIGHT

It's just after eight. Dianne is lying on the couch in the den, fast asleep. She had a long hard day at the diner. Seth is in his room, playing a video game.

In his bedroom, Logan has just changed clothes. He wears a black _Halestorm_ t-shirt and black jeans. He laces up his converse shoes, and slowly opens his bedroom door. He slowly creeps down the hall, through the living room, into the kitchen, past the den, and out the back door.

EXT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- NIGHT

Logan slowly makes his way across the back yard, careful to stay out of view of the cop car parked out front. When he makes it behind the barn, he breaks into a run. He stops when his phone goes off. A text from Whitney.

"You'll never believe what Josh freaking did. GET. HERE. NOW." That's the message from Whitney. Logan reads it, then quickly shoves the phone back into his pocket. He makes it to the end of the Fields property, which is marked off by a barbed-wire fence. He carefully crawls under it, careful not to get caught up by it.

As he makes it to the other side, a maroon Ford Focus pulls up on the road. Logan quickly makes his way down to the vehicle, getting into the backseat.

The vehicle turns around and drives off into the night.

[CUT TO]

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Whitney stands in the living room, her arms folded across her chest. Music blares loudly in the back ground. The room is full of teens. The whole house is full of teens. All of them have alcohol. She glares at Josh, who is standing with a bunch of guys, chugging beer from a funnel.

Summer bumps into Whitney's shoulder. She's already drunk. Whitney turns her glare onto her best friend.

WHITNEY

What the hell is this?

SUMMER

(Slurred) Oh common Whitty, pawtys ah fuuunnnn.

Whitney rolls her eyes. She knows that this is going to be a disaster. It was supposed to be a small gathering of friends to stay safe from the killer. Not a huge party for the whole high school. The house will be destroyed when all of this is over and done with. She vows to kick Josh's ass later.


	11. Party At Whitneys' House!

**A/N-** **Well guys, we are rapidly approaching the end. This chapter marks the beginning of the three part finale. People will die. Blood will be shed. People will cry. And there will be many revelations…** **Be sure to listen to the songs when they come up. It makes the experience better.**

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

Whitney storms into the kitchen, grabbing Josh by the shirt tail and dragging him away from his friends. She pulls him into the pantry, shutting the door behind them. The music can still be heard blaring loudly. She slams the boy up against a shelf, causing some cans to fall off.

WHITNEY

What the hell is this, Josh?!

JOSH

Whitney, it's a party… duh.

Whitney's face goes red with anger. She slaps the boy across the face, causing him to jerk back, yelp in pain, and put a hand to his red cheek.

JOSH

What was that for!?

WHITNEY

You know what it was for! I specifically told you that this was to be a small group tonight. I know you invited all of these people.

JOSH

Whitney… Whitney, Whitney, WHITNEY. I only did it because I thought that maybe if we had a huge group here, we'd be completely safe from any psychotic serial killer.

WHITNEY

WE WOULD HAVE BEEN SAFE WITH JUST THE SEVEN OF US TOO!

Josh flinches at Whitney's raised voice.

WHITNEY

Now, you are going to tell them all to leave. Or else.

JOSH

Whitney, come on. Just lighten up a little. Have a few drinks. You'll feel better.

Before Whitney can say anything else, Josh slips out of the pantry, whooping at a group of his friends as he runs over to join them again. Whitney face palms, sighing. She looks around the pantry, then slowly walks back out to the chaos.

WHITNEY

I'm not drinking any alcohol… that'd be a rule breaker… I ain't dying tonight, dammit.

As she walks back into the kitchen, she shrieks in horror as one of her mother's favorite pieces of china hits the wall and shatters into a million pieces.

WHITNEY

Hey! Put those down! Don't you dare throw another one!

The boy who had thrown the first one, clearly drunk, looks at Whitney for a moment, his face a mixture of confusion and fright. Finally, after thinking about it for a few seconds, he decides to drop the giant stack of plates on the floor, breaking several of them. Whitney groans, her face going red again. She lets out a giant huff, storming out of the kitchen.

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

In the living room, Whitney finds Summer standing on the couch, dancing. Her black dress flails around her, and her boobs look as if they are going to pop out of the dress at any second. People are watching her as she begins to do the Harlem Shake. Whitney runs over, grabbing her friend by the wrist and pulling her down from the couch.

Summer jerks her hand from Whitney's grasp, looking offended.

SUMMER  
Ruinin mah funnn….

Summer shoves past Whitney, staggering into the kitchen. Whitney watches as she goes, sighing. She looks around, not seeing any of her other four friends. She pulls her phone from her pocket, pulling up Joey's messages. The last message is from him, saying that he would be coming to the party after Whitney had gained the courage to ask.

WHITNEY

Joey… please hurry….

Suddenly, a fight breaks out in the hallway. One guy punches another guy in the face, causing him to hit the wall, knocking a picture of Whitney and her parents to the ground, busting the frame a part.

[CUT TO]

INT. HARPER'S PORT POLICE STATION- NIGHT

Michelle busts into John's office. He turns around in his chair, a questioning look on his face.

JOHN

Well, what did you find out?

MICHELLE

Nothing, sir. It's like Nick Palmer never existed. We can't find anything on him. How can there be nothing?!

John sighs, crossing his arms.

JOHN

Well, I would think that Nick Palmer must be someone in Logan's group of friends. But if we don't have any information on him, we'll have to do background checks on each of the male members in the group. We may even have to question family.

MICHELLE

Well, we already know that Josh's parents passed away. Is it possible that his mother was Sarah Palmer, and that he had a sister, Emma Palmer? What if Josh Sanders is really Nick Palmer?

JOHN

I guess it's time to start running background checks.

[CUT TO]

EXT. WILSON RESIDENCE- NIGHT

The maroon Ford Focus pulls up to Whitney's house, parking behind a huge line of cars on the side of the road. Savannah, Nathan, and Logan get out of the vehicle.

SAVANNAH

I thought you said that it was just going to be the seven of us?

Savannah looks from Logan to Nathan. Nathan simply shrugs.

NATHAN

I'm sure it'll be fine. This place looks lit a-f.

LOGAN

Whitney said that it would only be the seven of us… she sent me a text saying something about being mad about Josh. I bet he's to blame for all this.

The three of them make their way inside.

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE

As the three of them step through the front door, they are welcomed to the party by a guy with a bloody nose shoving past them. Another guy with a busted lip yells vulgar things at the bloody nosed guy. Nathan laughs, Savannah slaps him for laughing, and Logan just looks nervous.

He looks around at all of the empty beer bottles sitting on the floor, plates, some with food still on them, some just dirty. He notices a broken picture frame sitting in the corner. As they step into the living room, they see Whitney sitting on the couch, her arms folded across her chest. She looks up as her three friends come in.

SAVANNAH

What's going on here?

WHITNEY

Josh invited a couple extra people…

LOGAN

Should we kick them out?

WHITNEY

I don't care at this point. I'm fucked either way now. I almost hope the killer shows up now and kills us all.

Savannah and Logan share an uneasy look. Nathan just giggles.

WHITNEY

That was a joke. But really, they can stay. They've already fucked the house up, so we might as well try to have a little fun, right?

NATHAN

HELLS YEAH!

Nathan grabs Savannah's hand, pulling her off into a giant crowd of people. As they disappear into the crowd, Whitney and Logan continue a conversation.

LOGAN

Well, did you invite Joey?

WHITNEY

Yeah, I did. He said he'd be here, but I haven't heard from him since.

LOGAN

He's probably just taking his time or something. I'm sure he'll show up.

Whitney responds, but Logan doesn't hear her. He sees Brie standing in the corner of the living room with some of her friends. She looks up at him, grins and waves, and starts walking towards him. He walks straight past Whitney, meeting Brie in the center of the room.

Whitney watches, rolling her eyes.

The party rages on, everyone except for Logan, Brie, and Whitney getting drunk. More furniture gets destroyed. One girl pukes on the welcome mat, causing Whitney to gag as she tries to take it to the washing machine after scrubbing it with a sponge.

After several moments of madness, Josh, Summer, Savannah, and Nathan march into the living room, motioning for Whitney, Logan, and Brie to join them in front of the tv. Josh grabs a huge stack of dvds, slurring off the titles.

WHITNEY

Really? You picked all horror movies? After what our group has been through in the past few days?

SUMMER  
Letsss vote whish n wur gon watchhh.

JOSH

Pick one with titties!

After several minutes of trying to decide on which movie to watch, they agree on _10 Cloverfield Lane_. Much to Summer's dismay. She complains while Josh puts the movie in the dvd tray after dropping it on the floor several times.

LOGAN

I've wanted to see this for a while! But, are we even gonna be able to hear it with all of the noise?

The party is still raging on around them.

WHITNEY

Didn't we see this in theaters together?

LOGAN

I don't know who you saw it with, but it wasn't me.

Whitney looks confused, then begins to think about who she could have seen the movie with if she hadn't watched it with Logan. Summer continues to complain as the movie begins.

SUMMER

I ainttt gonna watchhh this! Can't hearrrr it anywaysssss! I'm gonna go get laidddddd.

JOSH

OOH! Can I go too!?

SUMMER

YEAHHHH! Come onnn, Joshieeee!

Josh and Summer run off into the crowd, holding hands and giggling. Whitney has a disgusted look on her face.

WHITNEY

Is she really gonna have sex with him!? What!?

The movie continues for a moment, before Brie turns it off.

BRIE

We can't really enjoy it with all the noise. (To Logan) Why don't you and I watch it sometime?

LOGAN

Yeah, I'd like that.

Savannah and Nathan get up, stating that they are going to go down to the river for a little while. Whitney's house sits right on the river bank, in a very beautiful spot away from civilization. Savannah and Nathan disappear into the crowd.

Brie and Logan decide to go find a quiet room to talk in. They get up and disappear into the crowd as well. Whitney throws her hands up in the air, leaning back into the couch.

WHITNEY

So much for having fun tonight…

[CUT TO]

INT. POOL HOUSE/GARAGE

Summer and Josh step into the pool house, shutting and locking the door behind them. The pool house was an add-on to the garage after the Wilson's decided to build their swimming pool. The pool house is full of floats, pool noodles, towels, and pool cleaners. Josh reaches for the radio, plugging it up. Once he gets it into the outlet, he begins to flip through stations. He stops on a station that plays rock/alternative. "Sister" by She Wants Revenge has just started.

 **A/N- Play the song!**

Josh turns to Summer, who wraps her arms around his neck. He places his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her. It starts slow, but quickly turns hot and heavy. He kisses her on the neck. She begins to moan.

He slams her against the wall, knocking over a bunch of cleaning supplies. She runs her fingers through his hair as he runs his hands down her sides, still kissing her on the neck.

She grabs the end of his shirt, pulling it off of him. He pushes the straps of her dress from her shoulders. She kicks off her boots. Josh grabs a towel and spreads it out across the floor. Summer pulls her dress off, now completely naked. Josh undoes his belt, pulling off his pants.

The two of them fall onto the floor, kissing passionately.

[Camera pans up to the ceiling, moaning can be heard]

 **A/N- Stop the song.**

[CUT TO]

INT. LIVING ROOM

Whitney is still sitting on the couch. A guy sits down next to her. He has red hair and green eyes. His breath reeks of alcohol.

GUY

Hey babe, wanna go have some fun?

Whitney looks at him for a moment, scowling.

WHITNEY

Hell no. You're drunk. Get out of here.

The guy staggers to his feet, scowling at Whitney now.

GUY

They all said you were an uptight little bitch.

He stumbles off through the house. Whitney just rolls her eyes. She wishes that Joey would show up soon. She has no idea where he could be. She decides to try calling him.

She slowly makes her way through the crowd, disappearing back into the pantry. The door makes a loud thump as she shuts it behind her. She dials the number, waiting for his voice.

After three rings, he picks up.

JOEY (v.o.)

Hello?

WHITNEY

Hey. I just wanted to see if you were still planning on coming to the party or not.

JOEY (v.o)

Yeah, I'm getting ready to leave now. I fell asleep on the couch after you asked if I was coming. That's why I'm not already there. Leaving the house now.

WHITNEY

Ok, cool. See ya soon.

She smiles down at the phone as the call ends. You can tell just by looking at her how excited she is that he is actually coming to the party.

[CUT TO]

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- BASEMENT

Logan and Brie sit on the couch down in the basement of the house. The room is dark, as no lights are on. The only light comes from the door in the corner, which has a square framed window in the center. A tiny portion of yellow light from one of the street light seeps into the room. Mr. Wilson has turned this portion of the house into a man cave. No one else is down here, so it's the perfect place to just sit and talk.

Logan has his back against the arm of the chair and Bree has her back against his stomach. His arms are wrapped around her stomach. They are talking about their favorite movies.

BRIE

Don't laugh, but I really love _The Princess Bride_.

LOGAN

I haven't seen it, but isn't that a Disney movie?

BRIE

…yes.

LOGAN

Why would I laugh about that?!

BRIE

I don't know! I just didn't want you to think that I'm stupid or something… What's your favorite movie?

LOGAN

Well, I really love all of the _Friday the 13_ _th_ movies. But after all we've been through lately, I'm not as keen on horror as I normally am…

The two sit in silence for a moment. Brie finally speaks up.

BRIE

So, earlier today, during the lockdown…

LOGAN

Yeah?

BRIE

I don't normally act like that. Throwing myself at people. I guess my emotions were just running high from everything, and I just felt like I needed to get it off my chest about you.

LOGAN

Well, I'm glad you did. I wish I would've told _you_ sooner though…

Logan places his face against Brie's neck, kissing her.

[CUT TO]

EXT. WILSON RESIDENCE- RIVER

Savannah and Nathan sit in the grass right next to the river. Behind them, the pool can be seen. It's a giant above ground pool, with a big picnic shelter built onto the side of it. Behind the pool and shelter, the house can be seen.

Savannah leans into Nathan, who places his arm around her. They just enjoy the peace of the night.

[CUT TO]

INT. POOL HOUSE

Josh and Summer lay side by side on the towel. Both of them are extremely sweaty. Summer has a towel wrapped around certain areas of her body. Josh has put his red boxers back on.

JOSH

That was great.

SUMMER

Yeah, I guess…

She doesn't seem very impressed with him. Josh looks at her, taking offense from her reply.

JOSH

Didn't you like it?!

He stands up. Summer sits up.

SUMMER

Well, I've had better…

Josh sighs. He puts his clothes back on and storms out of the room, muttering to himself. As the door slams shut behind him, Summer rolls her eyes. She slowly gets up and walks over to the corner of the room where her black dress lies in a heap. She replaces it on her body, then slips her boots on.

 **A/N- Look up "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson.**

Summer turns the radio up (which is playing Sweet Dreams). She staggers through the door that leads to the garage. Her boots make loud clacking sounds as she steps onto the concrete floor.

INT. GARAGE

The room is dark, except for the street light which seeps in through the windows close to the ceiling in the room. Power tools lie on a table and hang from a shelf in the corner. A lawnmower is parked in another corner. Both garage doors are currently shut. A refrigerator sits close to the left garage door.

Summer makes her way over to the refrigerator. She opens the door, flooding the room with light. She looks at her options. Only water, Golden Peak tea, and Diet Snapple. She sighs, as she had hoped for beer. The teenager grabs a glass of the Diet Snapple, kicking the fridge door shut as she makes her way back through the garage. The lid of her drink makes a loud _snap!_ as she twists it off. She takes a giant sip, making a disgusted face after.

INT. POOL HOUSE

The garage door thuds shut behind her. As she comes to the pool house door, she slowly props the drink in one hand and opens the door with the other. Standing directly in front of the exit is a figure wearing black robes and a white ghost mask. Summer simply stares at the guest. After a few seconds, a smile spreads across her face.

SUMMER

What, is this your way of getting back at me for saying I've had better sex?

The ghostly figure simply stares at her. She still has a grin on her face, but after a few seconds, the smile turns to a frown.

SUMMER

Wait… I think you might be a little taller than Josh. Who are you?

The stranger turns his masked head sideways. Summer's face grows angry looking.

SUMMER

You could at least answer my questions. Is this some kind of joke?

The figure steps into the room, making Summer back up a few steps. The door closes behind him. He turns around, locking it. Summer just looks confused.

SUMMER

What are you doing?

The killer turns to face her, now holding the knife. Summer still seems to think it's a joke until the figure grabs her left wrist, jerking it up and causing her to drop the glass of Snapple, which spills on the floor. He runs the blade across her forearm, leaving a crimson red slash on its' trail.

Summer shrieks in pain, realizing that it's the actual killer.

SUMMER

What the fuck?!

Ghostface lets go of her wrist. Summer backs up, holding her wounded arm with her right hand. The killer takes a step towards her. Summer looks around, seeing one of Josh's empty beer bottles on the floor. She jumps out of the way as the killer takes a slash at her. She hits the ground close to the bottle. She grabs it, throwing it at her attacker. It hits him in the face, shattering. The killer lets out a groan, placing a gloved hand over his face. Summer takes this opportunity to get up and sprint to the pool house door. Unfortunately, she isn't quick enough at unlocking it. She looks back and manages to jump out of the way as the killer's blade goes through the door.

The girl grabs the half empty bottle of Snapple off the floor and slams it over the back of Ghostfaces' head as he tries to pull the knife from the door. The black cloaked figure falls to the floor, giving Summer another chance to make a run for it.

INT. GARAGE

Summer slams into the door, sending it flying open. She runs into the garage, hitting the button to open the garage door. The door makes a loud creaking sound as it slowly begins to rise towards the ceiling. Summer runs towards it, but after making it halfway through the room, the door begins to lower back towards the floor. Summer looks back towards the entrance, seeing the ghostly killer standing right next to the garage door controls, his gloved hand still over the button.

Summer begins to panic. She looks around the room, noticing the table full of power tools. She looks back at the killer, taking slow steps towards her. The girl makes a run for the table. The killer lets her get hallway to it, then he runs at her. He intercepts her right before she makes it to the table. He tackles her to the floor. She lets out a gasp of pain as her head hits the concrete floor. The killer raises the knife above his head, preparing to strike. Summer's eyes grow wide with fright, and she lashes out with her fist. She hits the killer in the mask, knocking him off of her. He hits the floor hard, causing him to lose his grip on the knife. It goes spiraling a few feet away.

The girl gets onto her hands and knees, crawling away from the killer. She slowly gets to her feet as she reaches the table. She is about to grab a hammer when the killer grabs her shoulder, pulling her towards him. She lets out a strangled scream as the killer wraps one arm around her neck. Both of her hands claw at his arm, trying to get him to release her. She begins to shake her body, trying to break his grasp. He holds her tightly.

The killer looks at the table of weapons. He grabs the closest thing in reach- a power drill. He pushes the trigger, making sure that it works. The drill makes a loud _rizzzz_ as the killer clamps down the trigger. Summer lets out another strangled scream. Her eyes are wide with terror.

The killer holds his right arm firmly around Summer's neck, the left hand positions the drill tip right next to her temple. He pushes the trigger down again, shoving the tip into her temple. Summer screams in agony as the drill rips through her flesh, sending a stream of blood splattering across the floor and wall. As the drill goes deeper into her head, her eyes roll up, revealing the white of her eyes. She shivers in the killers' grip, then goes lifeless.

Ghostface pulls the drill tip from Summer's head, making a sickening noise. He drops the drill on the floor, then drops her body onto the floor as well.

 **A/N- Sweet Dreams ends.**

The killer disappears into the pool house.

[CUT TO]

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

Whitney stands in the kitchen, making sure that none of the party goers are breaking anything else. She wonders if Summer and Josh are done yet. She hasn't seen either of them since they ran off together. She notices Logan trying to make his way through the crowd. He stops at the fridge, getting out two bottles of orange soda. He turns to make his way back through the crowd when CADEN WALTERS, a seventeen year old football player, steps into his path.

CADEN

There he is, Mr. I'm The Victim In All This.

Logan simply stares at Caden. Caden is 6'5", just an inch taller than Logan. He is clearly trying to intimidate Logan, to no avail.

CADEN

Well, do you have anything to say for yourself? How do you feel to be responsible for Natalie, James, Casey, and Mr. Sallee's deaths?

Logan closes his eyes, sighing.

LOGAN

It's not my fault. Whoever killed them is the one you should be blaming here.

CADEN

Yeah well, it seems like they're killing people because of you and your fucked up family.

Logan flinches at this sentence. Caden smirks. He is trying to get a rise out of Logan. When Logan says nothing, the football players' smirk turns into a frown. He shoves Logan, causing him to hit the island in the center of the kitchen. The two bottles of soda fall out of his hands.

Whitney notices Brie appear in the crowd.

CADEN

You're just as responsible as the killer.

Caden punches Logan in the face, sending him to the floor. He is about to kick him, but Whitney steps in front of him.

WHITNEY

Leave him alone, Caden.

Caden laughs at Whitney. Whitney crosses her arms, glaring at the guy.

CADEN

What makes you think you can stop me?

Caden pushes Whitney out of the way, kicking Logan in the side. He lets out a gasp of pain.

MAN'S VOICE

STOP!

Caden jumps, not expecting anyone else to get in his way. The voice sounds very authoritative. He turns around to see Joey Masters standing in the kitchen entrance. He looks angry. Whitney looks excited that Joey has finally shown up.

JOEY

What the hell is even going on here? (To Whitney) Wasn't this supposed to just be the seven of us?!

WHITNEY

Josh happened.

JOEY

Well, why don't all of you get the hell out of here.

CADEN

What, you think you can kick us out?

Joey holds up his phone, 911 ready to dial.

JOEY

If everyone doesn't get the fuck out now, I'll call the cops and have you all taken out the hard way.

This is the only threat needed. Everyone begins to head towards the door. Caden has a scowl on his face, but he also heads towards the front door. He bumps into Joey's shoulder on his way out.

CADEN

I used to think you were cool. Until you started hanging out with these losers.

Joey ignores Caden's insult. He walks over to Logan, helping him up. Logan has a bloody nose. Whitney grabs a paper towel, handing it to Logan.

LOGAN

Thanks, man.

JOEY

No problem, dude. That asshole had no right doing that to you.

Logan notices Brie heading towards the door. He calls out her name. She turns around.

LOGAN

You don't have to leave. You can stay with us!

BRIE

Believe me, I would love to. But I'm Marie's designated driver, so I have to make sure she gets home safe. Stay safe okay? I had a really good time tonight.

LOGAN

I did too. You be careful out there.

Logan hugs her, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. She looks him in the eyes, gives him one last kiss on the cheek, then joins her friend in making their way out of the house.

Joey looks at Whitney.

JOEY

So he finally made a move, huh?

WHITNEY

More like she made a move.

The two grin at each other. They turn to look at the backdoor as they hear it creak open. Savannah and Nathan walk in. They both hug Joey, glad to see him again. After Brie leaves, Logan joins the other four in the kitchen.

Whitney looks around at the mess. Beer bottles are everywhere. Empty food wrappers lay on the floor, counters, and overflow from the trash can.

WHITNEY

This shit is gonna take forever to clean up…

JOEY

I'm sure it won't take long if all of us work together to do it.

NATHAN

Savannah and I will clean up in here.

Savannah sighs, not really wanting to clean, but she reluctantly starts picking up the empty beer bottles.

Logan decides to clean up the hallway. Joey and Whitney go into the living room to clean.

INT. LIVING ROOM

The living room is just as trashed as the kitchen. Joey begins throwing empty beer bottles into an empty trash bag. Whitney picks up plates and wrappers. Joey notices a picture hanging on the wall.

The picture is of Whitney's older brother , Wayne, in his cap and gown at high school graduation. Whitney notices Joey, staring at the picture. He sighs, sitting down on the couch. He looks very sad.

Whitney sits down next to him.

WHITNEY

What's wrong?

JOEY

It's just… I saw that graduation picture. It made me think of how Casey and I always talked about graduation. Now she'll never graduate. I don't want to go on without her…

Whitney doesn't know how to respond to this. Joey puts his face into his hands. Whitney moves a little closer, putting an arm around him.

 **A/N- Look up "American Money" by Borns.**

Whitney tears up.

WHITNEY

I know it hurts Joey. I miss her too. I never thought in a million years that any of us wouldn't make it to graduation.

JOEY

She didn't deserve to die. She should still be here. I should've been the one who died.

WHITNEY

Don't talk like that. Fate had other things in store… that's why you're still here.

Joey looks up at Whitney. After a few seconds, he looks down at his lap.

JOEY

I feel bad for other reasons, too…

Whitney looks confused by what Joey has just said. She leans a little closer.

WHITNEY

What do you mean?

Joey doesn't answer right away. He places a hand on his knee, then looks back up at Whitney.

JOEY

Even while I was with Casey, I always found myself wondering what it would be like to be with you instead. I guess what I'm saying is I like you. And that makes me feel like I was really shitty towards Casey…

Whitney's eyes grow wide, her heart racing. She places a hand over Joey's hand that rests on his knee. He looks into her eyes.

WHITNEY

Joey… don't feel bad. You can't help how you feel. I have always had feeling for you too, but I would never act on them because of Casey… She would want you to be happy though…

Joey continues to stare into Whitney's eyes. Slowly, he reaches a hand out, placing it on Whitney's shoulder. He pulls her closer, both of them closing their eyes as their lips meet in a kiss. Their lips stay locked for only a second before he pulls back. They open their eyes at the same time.

He places his forehead against hers, his lips brushing against her nose. She leans forward, into his chest. He falls back against the arm of the couch. Her head falls into his chest. She leans up, kissing him this time. He wraps his arms around her back, holding her gently. As she kisses him, she notices a tear rolling down his cheek. She leans up a little, still straddling him.

WHITNEY

What's wrong?

JOEY

I'm just scared… I don't want to lose you like I lost her…

WHITNEY

Joey, I'm scared too. But guess what? It's okay to be scared. I'd be more worried if you weren't scared.

He simply smiles at her, leaning up to kiss her again. The two teens make out passionately until Logan walks into the room, gasping. The two jump, Whitney rolling off of Joey, off the couch, and hitting the floor with a loud thump.

 **A/N- STOP THE SONG**

LOGAN

Uhh… I'm sorry. Didn't mean to walk in on the porno…. Uh, I'll just pretend like I didn't see any of that.

Logan runs through the living room, disappearing into the kitchen. Whitney slowly climbs up from the floor. Joey laughs at her as she gives him an angry look.

WHITNEY

We better go in there before he tells Nathan and Savannah that we were having full blown sex.

JOEY

Yeah… he tends to over exaggerate on things.

The two walk, hand in hand, to the kitchen.

INT. KITCHEN

Logan turns as Whitney and Joey walk in. He notices that they are holding hands. A smile plays across his lips. Savannah and Nathan notice also.

NATHAN

Looks like we got a new couple!

WHITNEY

Don't make a big deal out of it.

NATHAN

(In a girly voice) How suhhhh-weeeeettttttt!

Everyone laughs. Logan looks around the room.

LOGAN

Where's Josh and Summer?

WHITNEY

I guess they're still out there having sex somewhere.

SAVANNAH

Nathan and I saw them go into the pool house together.

NATHAN

Yeah, we did. We thought it was probably some strange, drunken booty call.

JOEY

Didn't you say that Josh was the reason everyone from the school had shown up here?

WHITNEY

Yeah, he fessed up to inviting them all, the little shit.

JOEY

Then I'm kicking his ass out of here too. He knew better than to pull that shit.

WHITNEY

Are you sure about that? You might see more of both of them than you ever wanted to if you go out there right now…

JOEY

I don't give a fuck. He shouldn't have invited everyone if you told him not too.

Joey walks towards the back door, prepared to kick Josh out.

 **A/N- Well, we'll leave things at that for now. Joey is in for a shock when he gets to the pool house… Poor Summer. #RIPSUMMER Where is Josh? More importantly, who will drop dead next? Who is the killer? Only two EPIC chapters left!**


	12. Welcome to the Final Act

**A/N-** **Welcome back! This, my friends, is the penultimate chapter. Shit is about to hit the fan. So buckle up and hold on for the ride!**

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

Savannah pats her jeans pockets, noticing that her phone is nowhere to be found. She looks over at Nathan, who has a questioning look on his face.

SAVANNAH

Do you have my phone?

NATHAN

No. Why? Isn't it in your pocket?

SAVANNAH

I thought it was, but it isn't. Aw crap. I bet I left it out on the river bank.

Savannah follows Joey towards the backdoor.

NATHAN

Do you want me to go with you?

SAVANNAH

I think I'll be fine just walking down to the river.

NATHAN

Just asking. The killer could be anywhere.

SAVANNAH

Oh, please, I think we'd know if the killer was here.

Savannah giggles, disappearing out the door. The door creaks ominously behind her.

Logan, Whitney, and Nathan still stand in the kitchen together. Nathan and Logan decide to take several of the giant trash filled bags out to Nathan's car. Whitney decides to stay in the kitchen and clean a little more.

[CUT TO]

EXT. BACK PORCH

SAVANNAH

Go easy on Josh.

JOEY

Look at how bad he wrecked Whitney's house. There's no way I'm going easy on him.

SAVANNAH

Look, I know that Josh gets a little crazy sometimes and does shit that he shouldn't, but he was probably just trying to help everyone cut loose a little.

JOEY

Maybe so, but I'm still kicking his ass out.

Joey disappears around the corner of the house, heading towards the pool house. Savannah stops on the sidewalk for a moment, watching Joey marching towards the pool house. She almost feels bad for Josh. Almost. After a moment, she turns to walk down the sidewalk, towards the riverbank.

[CUT TO]

INT. KITCHEN

Whitney stands in the kitchen, next to the island. She pulls out her phone, eagerly typing out a message. The message is to Summer. It reads: "Hey, Savannah and Nathan said they saw you go into the pool house. Joey showed up and kicked out all the party people. Now he's coming to kick Josh out. Text me back. I have a lot to tell you!"

[CUT TO]

EXT. RIVER BANK

Savannah makes it to the river bank. She has a little bit of light to see with coming from the back porch. She looks around on the ground, trying to find her phone. She trips over an empty beer bottle, but manages to catch her balance. The teenager lets out a small shriek.

After looking around the yard with barely any light for several minutes, she is about to give up when her phone rings, giving away the location. The girl sighs in relief, grabbing her phone. She looks at the caller ID to see who her savior is. The ID reads 'UNKNOWN'.

[Soundtrack thuds]

SAVANNAH

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Hello, Savannah. Scary night isn't it?

Savannah doesn't answer right away. She is caught off guard by the sinister sounding voice. The girl has no idea who the voice belongs to.

SAVANNAH

Josh? Is that you?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Maybe. Maybe not.

Savannah looks around, half expecting to see Josh trying to hide behind a tree or something. He is nowhere to be seen though. Her heart begins to beat a little faster. She takes a step towards the house.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

What's the matter? Are you scared?

SAVANNAH

Are you watching me?!

Savannah looks around the yard again, still not seeing anyone. She takes a couple more steps towards the house.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

You know, Savannah, you're breaking one of the rules right now. You're never supposed to wander off alone. It makes you an easy target. Do you think you can get to the house before I get to you?

Suddenly, the sound of something swishing through the air can be heard coming from directly behind Savannah. She turns, not seeing anything in the darkness. But after a few short seconds, a ghost mask emerges from the shadows, the knife a silver blur slashing through the air. Before Savannah can do anything, Ghostface is upon her. A black gloved hand appears on her shoulder, pulling her towards him. The silver blade sinks straight into her stomach.

Savannah gasps in pain, blood running out her mouth. The killer pulls the blade from her stomach, sending blood gushing from the wound. He sinks the blade in again, causing more blood to pour from Savannah's mouth/wound. Ghostface pulls the knife out, letting Savannah fall to the ground.

The killer looks around, making sure that no one is nearby. The ghostly figure slowly retreats into the darkness of the night.

[CUT TO]

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Logan and Nathan step back into the house. It already looks a million times better than it had when the party ended. It's still very messy, but with everyone working together, it won't take long to clean up at this point.

Music is still blaring through the house. Logan rubs his temples, cringing. He's getting a headache. Slowly, he makes his way over to the stereo, turning it off. The boy lets out a sigh of relief as the music stops.

The two boys make their way into the kitchen.

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

Whitney isn't in the kitchen anymore.

LOGAN

Where'd Whitney go?

NATHAN

She probably had to go poop.

Logan simply laughs in response to what Nathan has said. Logan pulls a chair out from the island, sitting down. Nathan takes a seat across from him.

LOGAN

This night has been crazy.

NATHAN

You're telling me. Why would Josh do something like that?

LOGAN

Come on, dude. It's Josh we're talking about. He always pulls some crazy shit.

NATHAN

You have a point. So, are you and Brie a thing now?

LOGAN

Kind of. We aren't actually going to be in an official relationship until all of the murders blow over.

NATHAN

Speaking of that, have you gotten anymore phone calls?

LOGAN

Not since this morning. But… I had a run in with the killer at school today.

Nathan's mouth opens in an o of surprise.

NATHAN

Why the hell didn't you tell anyone? Where at?

LOGAN

It was after the lockdown ended. I went to the bathroom and they attacked me. I didn't say anything at the time because he threatened to hurt Brie if I did.

NATHAN

Holy shit, dude. I guess it makes sense then that you wouldn't say anything…

At this point, Whitney steps into the kitchen, looking alarmed when she sees Logan and Nathan sitting at the island. She casually walks over, taking the seat next to Logan. Logan and Nathan share a look, then stare at Whitney. Whitney looks from Logan to Nathan.

WHITNEY

What!? Why are you guys staring at me like that?

LOGAN

Just wondering why you're acting so weird.

WHITNEY

I am not acting weird. If any of us is acting weird, it's you two.

NATHAN

Where'd you go? You have a look on your face…

WHITNEY

… My mom called to ask what I was doing. I ran up to my bedroom, and turned on the tv to make it sound like what I always do when they go out of town… Watch movies.

Logan and Nathan giggle. Whitney crosses her arms, glaring at the two boys. This causes both of them to bust into a fit of laughter.

WHITNEY

Is something funny?

NATHAN

You just crack us up is all.

Whitney gets up, walking over to the fridge. The whole way over, she mutters to herself. She opens the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. As the door slams shut, she looks around the kitchen.

WHITNEY

So… where is everyone?

Logan looks around the room now as well. He looks a little worried. Nathan just looks bored, his head propped up on the counter top with his arm.

LOGAN

Now that you mention it… people keep disappearing tonight. It shouldn't've taken Savannah that long to walk down to the river bank to get her phone. I wonder if Joey and Josh got into a fight.

Nathan sits up straight, starting to look a little worried. He pulls out his phone, sending a text to Savannah asking if she has her phone back yet or not.

WHITNEY

Summer would've sent me a text or called me if Joey and Josh were fighting. But I haven't heard from Summer since her and Josh ran off together. That was about two hours ago.

The three sit in silence for a moment, each of them hoping that the missing members of the group will show up. After several moments, Nathan stands up, nocking his chair over. Logan and Whitney give him a questioning look.

NATHAN

I'm gonna go down to the bank and see what's going on with Savannah. Maybe she can't find her phone cos it's too dark. I sent her a message, hoping if she hadn't found it, that the message would help her. But she hasn't answered.

Before Logan or Whitney can utter another word, Nathan has vanished out the door. Whitney and Logan share a look of nervous anticipation. Whitney leans forward, tapping her fingers on the counter. Logan gets up, looking out the window above the kitchen sink. He can see Nathan disappear down the hill into darkness. He looks back over to Whitney, still leaned forward.

Suddenly, Joey bursts through the kitchen door, looking horrified. He has blood on his hands. Whitney and Logan both share a look of horror as their friend runs right into the island counter. He lets out a gasp of pain, looking from Logan to Whitney.

LOGAN

What the hell is going on?

Joey doesn't answer right away. He breathes heavily, his eyes wide with fright.

JOEY

The killer is here… Summer is dead, and Josh is gone. We have to get the hell out of here right now!

WHITNEY

Wait. Summer's dead? What?

Logan doesn't respond. He looks horrified. Whitney has her hands in her hair. Her eyes are wide with fright. Joey continues to breathe heavily, looking from Logan to Whitney. Suddenly, a phone rings. Everyone jumps.

[Soundtrack thuds]

All three teens look at the cordless land line phone sitting in the corner. Logan is closest to it, so he picks it up. Caller ID reads "RESTRICTED". He answers.

LOGAN

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Welcome to the final act.

LOGAN

You bastard. Where are you?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Don't worry. You'll see me soon enough. But first, we have a little game to play. Open the drawer where they keep the knives.

Logan asks Whitney which drawer the knives are in. She points to the one closest to the back door. Logan walks over, opening it to find a picture. He picks it up, staring at it. Whitney and Joey look at it from over Logan's shoulders.

It's a picture of Sarah and Emma Palmer. There's another person in the picture, but their face has been ripped out.

LOGAN

What the hell is this?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

It's the missing piece of the puzzle. Me.

LOGAN

What?!

He has a confused look on his face.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

I wouldn't worry too much about that right now though. You're getting ready to lose another friend, unless you beat me to him…

With that, the caller hangs up, leaving Logan in a panic. He drops the phone, running straight for the back door. Joey and Whitney follow. Whitney grabs Logan by the shoulder just before he can disappear out the door.

WHITNEY

Hold up! We need to stick together. What did he say?!

LOGAN

We gotta go save Nathan! He's gonna kill him if we don't!

Logan shrugs Whitney's hand off of his shoulder, running out the door. Joey and Whitney share a look, following their friend.

EXT. WILSON RESIDENCE- BACKYARD

The three friends run down the steps towards the river bank, shouting out Nathan's name. He isn't answering their shouts. As Logan runs further ahead, he veers off the concrete path, looking for his friend. Suddenly, he trips, falling to the ground.

He hits hard, looking at what he tripped over with a look of horror. Savannah lays face down on the ground, unmoving. Logan reaches out to her, his eyes wide with fright. Whitney and Joey come to a stop right in front of Savannah's body.

Whitney begins to tear up.

WHITNEY

Holy shit. This can't be happening. Oh my God, this isn't really fucking happening.

Joey places an arm on Whitney's shoulder. He looks as if he has seen a ghost. Logan places his fingers on Savannah's wrist, searching for a pulse.

LOGAN

You guys, I don't think-

He is interrupted as Whitney lets out a shriek on terror. Joey gasps. Logan looks behind him, where his two friends are looking. He sees the white ghost mask, moving quickly towards them. He also sees a flash of silver as the killer pulls out his weapon. Logan gets up, running back towards the house with Joey and Whitney. The killer is gaining on their heels.

Logan runs in the direction of the house, screaming at Joey and Whitney to go a different way. He's hoping the killer will chase him instead of going after his two friends. As he runs up the porch steps, he turns back to see that his plan has failed.

Joey and Whitney are running towards the pool house, the killer right behind them. Logan screams in rage, kicking the porch rails. He looks at his friends, running from the ghost faced menace, then to the door leading into the house. He looks back and forth between the two, then sighs, disappearing into the house.

Joey and Whitney run inside the pool house, slamming the door behind them.

INT. POOL HOUSE

Joey and Whitney back away from the door, hearing the killer beating against it. Both of them look terrified. Whitney lets out a scream as the knife sinks through the door. Again and again and again. Joey grabs her hand, pulling her into the garage. The door to the garage slams behind them.

The killer busts through the pool house door just as they disappear into the garage.

INT. GARAGE.

Joey begins piling stuff in front of the door. Whitney sees Summers' body lying in the corner. She lets out a cry of pain, running over to her deceased friend. Tears roll down her cheeks as she looks down on Summer. Joey scoots a table in front of the door, then notices Whitney. He walks over to her, crouching beside her. He places an arm around her back.

JOEY

We have to go.

WHITNEY

Summer… she's…dead…

JOEY

I know. I'm so sorry. I know she was your best friend. But unless you want to end up just like her, I suggest we get out of here,

He helps Whitney to her feet, who continues sniffling. He hits the button to lift the garage door. The two disappear out the door.

EXT. WILSON RESIDENCE

As the two of them step out of the garage, Joey slams into Logan, who now holds a gun.

JOEY

Whoa! Where'd you get the gun!?

LOGAN

Whitney's dad has a bunch hidden throughout the house in case someone broke in.

WHITNEY

Yeah, he's always been a huge gun person. But, we probably shouldn't be talking about that right now.

The three of them run towards the vehicles. None of them have their car keys on them though, so it does them no good to try to get into any of them though. Whitney looks back towards the garage, seeing that the entrance into the pool house stands wide open and all of the items Joey placed in front of it have been shoved out of the way. The killer is nowhere to be seen though.

WHITNEY (whispering)

Guys, the killer is out here somewhere. We need to get somewhere safe, and fast.

The three of them crouch down behind Nathan's vehicle. Joey is closest to the front of it. Whitney is in the middle, and Logan is at the back. He has his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot if necessary. The three of them whisper to each other, agreeing to make a run for the house.

Joey looks around the corner of the vehicle. The front door of the house is in plain view. Only a few feet away. The three of them get to their feet, preparing to take a chance. Just as Joey crosses in front of the vehicle, however, GHOSTFACE pops up from the other side, sinking the knife into Joey's side. He gasps in pain. Whitney and Logan let out screams of terror. The killer pulls the blade out, stabbing Joey over and over.

Logan aims the gun, at the killers' head, pulling the trigger. Nothing happens. He pulls the trigger again, but still, nothing happens. The killer continues to stab Joey, who is now slumped against the side of the vehicle, trying desperately to escape.

Whitney looks from the killer and Joey to Logan and the gun. She grabs the gun from Logan, pulling the trigger herself. When it still doesn't fire, she lets out an exasperated scream, throwing it at the killer. Ghostface ducks, jerking the knife out of Joey's stomach. Joey falls to the ground, unmoving.

WHITNEY

JOEY!

LOGAN

RUN!

The killer appears around the corner of the car, now on the same side as Whitney and Logan. The two teens run towards the house, just barely ahead of the killer. Whitney reaches the front door, tugging at it. It doesn't open.

LOGAN

Aw, fuck! I locked it when Nathan and I came back in!

Logan grabs Whitney's wrist, pulling her out of the way of the killer's knife as it sinks into the door. Ghostface struggles to remove the blade from the door. Logan takes this opening to kick Ghostface in the side, sending him to the ground. Whitney and Logan make a run for it, disappearing around the corner of the house as Ghostface manages to get back to his feet. The killer pulls the knife from the door, pursuing his victims.

Logan and Whitney make it to the basement door, checking to see if it's unlocked. Luckily for them, it is. They disappear inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- BASEMENT

Whitney runs towards the stairs, but Logan looks out the window in the door. Whitney stops, turning to see what Logan is doing.

WHITNEY

Logan? Come on!

LOGAN

The killer wasn't that far behind us. He should already be here. He isn't though.

Whitney walks across the room, joining Logan close to the door. Both of them look through the glass, jumping as Nathan appears on the other side, his hands bloody.

NATHAN

Let me in! Someone killed Savannah! Joey and Summer are dead too!

Logan starts to open the door, but Whitney stops him.

WHITNEY

Don't open the door. He could be the killer.

Logan looks from Nathan to Whitney. He is having a hard time making a choice. Nathan looks from side to side, beating on the window again.

NATHAN

Come on, let me in! You… you don't think I'm the killer do you!? I swear to God I'm not the killer! Let me in!

LOGAN (to Whitney)

It could be Josh. I mean, where the hell has Josh been this whole time!?

WHITNEY

The cops already cleared him, remember!?

LOGAN

Yeah, I know. But his brother could've lied for him.

Logan and Whitney are pulled from their conversation as Nathan is slammed against the door by the killer. Ghostface stabs him in the back over and over. Nathan screams in agony. As the killer pulls the blade from his back for a fifth time, Nathan slides to the ground, his bloody hands smearing the window and door on his way down.

Ghostface looks down at Nathan, then up at Logan and Whitney. He presses the tip of the knife against the window, scraping it across it. Logan and Whitney both have tears rolling down their cheeks. The door knob shakes as the killer tries to open it. Realizing that the door is locked, the killer vanishes.

Logan and Whitney stand in the dark room for a moment, sharing their pain over seeing all of their friends being brutally murdered. After the moment is up, they both disappear up the stairs.

[CUT TO]

INT. FIELDS RESIDENCE- NIGHT

Dianne lies on the couch in the living room, watching TV when suddenly someone knocks on the door. She gets up, walking through the house to open the door. It's the two cops in charge of surveillance.

COP #1

Hey Ms. Fields. Just doing our rounds. Everything good here?

DIANNE

Yeah, we're all good. Thanks.

The two cops retreat as Dianne shuts the door and locks it. She starts to go back to the living room, but stops in the hall. She turns around, going down the hall to her kids' rooms. She stops at Logan's, opening the door. She lets out a gasp, realizing that Logan is gone. She walks by Seth's open door, making sure that Logan isn't with him. He isn't.

Dianne runs to the front door, flinging it open. She yells out to the two cops.

[CUT TO]

EXT. FOX CREEK ROAD- NIGHT

A cop car cruises down the street. Michelle Harris is behind the wheel. She has her phone pressed against her face.

MICHELLE

What do you mean he's gone?!

The woman hangs up, pulling off to the side of the road. She calls John, letting him know that Logan has disappeared. After giving him a call, she announces it over the radio for all available units to search Harper's Port until he is found.

Michelle pulls back onto the road, speeding off into the night.

[CUT TO]

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- HALLWAY

Logan and Whitney creep down the hall. Logan leads the way, Whitney right behind him. Both of them jump at every noise they hear. Logan holds a golf club in his hands, prepared to hit anything that appears before him. They planned to call the cops, but Whitney dropped her phone during the chase and Logan left his on the counter before all the chaos had begun. The only land line still available at the house was the one in the kitchen, which is where they are heading.

As they round the corner, into the living room, Whitney grabs Logan's shoulder, stopping him from moving any further. Someone has turned the stereo back on.

LOGAN

What?

WHITNEY

I just now thought of this. If we all ran out the back door, and you came back in and out that way, it's still open right? So the killer could already be in here.

LOGAN

Oh shit.

Suddenly, GHOSTFACE jumps out from behind the corner, stabbing Whitney in the shoulder. She lets out a scream of pain as the killer pulls the knife out. She places a hand over the bloody wound. Logan swings the club at the killer, who backs out of the way just in time. Logan takes another swing, but the killer catches the club with a gloved hand, jerking it out of Logan's hands.

Whitney tries to grab a vase to hit the killer with, but he brings the edge of the club down right on Whitney's wrist. There is a sickening crack as the club hits her wrist, causing her hand to jerk out at an awkward angle. The killer kicks Whitney in the stomach, sending her through the great window in the room.

Logan tries to run back down the hallway that he and Whitney just came up, but Ghostface grabs him by the shoulder, throwing him back into the room. Logan hits the floor hard, gasping in pain. He rolls out of the way just as the golf club comes down right where his head had been seconds before. The killer drops the club, striking with the knife. Logan manages to dodge all of the slashes. He kicks the killer in the crotch, sending him to the floor, gasping in pain.

Logan takes this chance to make a break for it. He makes it to his feet. The killer sees that Logan is going to get away, and he slowly makes it to his feet as well. Logan runs towards the kitchen.

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

Logan runs into the kitchen. Ghostface is right behind him. He grabs the teen, slamming him into the island counter. Logan slides across the top of it, falling into the floor on the other side. Ghostface waits for Logan to make it to his feet.

Slowly, Logan climbs to his feet. He has a busted lip and a bloody nose. He glares at the ghostly killer.

At this point, the killer has him cornered. He can try to get to the back door, but the killer would easily strike before he could make it. He could try to make a break through the house, but he probably wouldn't get far before the killer got him.

LOGAN

Well, asshole, you have me. You got all of my friends. Just end this shit already.

Ghostface stares at Logan, his head cocked sideways. Slowly, he raises the knife, pointing it at Logan.

Logan throws his hands out in the air.

LOGAN

Well!? Come on! Who the hell are you!?

Ghostface shrugs, slowly reaching his free hand up to the black hood. He pulls it back, proceeding to pull off the mask. As he pulls the mask off, Logan's eyes grow wide in shock.

[ZOOM IN on the mask as it falls to the floor]

TO BE CONTINUED

 **A/N-** **Well, who do you guys think the killer is!? How is it going to end!? Stay tuned!**


	13. Revelations

**A/N-** **This is it! The final chapter. This has been such a fun time for me. Staying up late working on chapters, trying to do my best with each of them. Buying a notebook and colored pens just to take notes in for the story. All the nice feedback I've gotten. I'd like to give a special thanks to ReederJoe for helping me out every time I got into a bind and needed help thinking through things. Also, special thanks to one of my best friends, Casey, for becoming so invested in the story. :) Well, lets' get down to it! Time to see how this thing ends!**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own Ghostface or anything from the SCREAM universe. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story.**

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

The ghost mask hits the floor. Logan stares at the killer, a look of shock plastered on his face. He backs up, hitting the counter behind him. He places both hands firmly on the counter to keep from hitting the floor.

[ANGLE ON THE BACK OF THE KILLERS' HEAD]

The killer has short brown hair. He still has the knife pointed directly at Logan. Logan still stares at the murderer, not understanding what has just happened.

LOGAN

Why?

[ANGLE ON THE KILLERS' FEET, SLOWLY PAN UP TO REVEAL THEIR FACE]

Nathan smirks at Logan. He looks very accomplished with himself over the big reveal. He lowers the knife to his side, not taking his eyes off of Logan.

NATHAN

Surprise. It's me! I'm the killer! (crazy laughter)

Logan scrunches his face up in confusion. Nathans' face goes from happy to very serious looking.

NATHAN

Wasn't it obvious!? I mean, come on. I never got attacked by the killer. I was always mysteriously not around every time the killer showed up.

Nathan takes the black robes off, throwing them down in the corner of the kitchen.

LOGAN

You killed everyone? Why!?

NATHAN

I guess I'm just a little… unhinged. Remember how I always told you guys that my father and I don't get along? And that he stopped taking me on the family hunting trips?[See Chapter Seven if you don't remember] It's because every time I went, I found rabbits, or other small animals, and I'd gut them. It made me happy. Well, my dad found out, and he didn't think it was very good. So he told me I couldn't go on any more hunting trips until I got straightened out.

Logan just looks disgusted with Nathan and his story.

NATHAN (CONT'D)

I killed our dog and dad found out. He was furious, but I could tell that he was also scared of me. I knew then that I had power over him. After a while, I started getting bored with killing just small animals. I dreamed of killing people. I drew pictures of me killing people. Every time he threatened to send me off to the looney bin, I threatened to hurt him or the rest of the family. Once these killings started, he was afraid I was behind them. But he kept quiet due to my threats. He wasn't about to be responsible for losing everyone he loved.

LOGAN

You're crazy.

NATHAN

I might be, but what can you do about it!? Nothing.

Logan still has hands firmly placed on the counter. He looks frightened with Nathan's revelation.

LOGAN

So, you mean to tell me that you're the third person in that picture?

NATHAN

You mean the picture with Sarah and Emma? No, that's not me. Did you think I did all of this by myself!? No, I'm not the mastermind here…

Logan remembers just moments ago, when Nathan had appeared at the window, but then someone wearing the ghost costume had showed up behind him. That meant that someone else was a part of this. The only person who hadn't been present for any of this was…

LOGAN

JOSH! It's Josh!

Nathan stares at Logan, a grin playing across his lips. Suddenly, the backdoor creaks open, causing Logan to jump. Nathan lets out a crazy laugh. Someone wearing the Ghostface costume steps inside.

 **A/N- Heathens by Twenty One Pilots, play it here until the song ends.**

The ghostly figure walks over to stand next to Nathan. Logan watches the two of them cautiously. The figure reaches up to their head, pulling off the mask. Beneath the mask is none other than... Joey.

JOEY

Surprise.

Logan's eyes grow wide with shock. His jaw drops.

LOGAN

Joey…? You're the one behind all of this!?

Joey doesn't answer. He looks around the room, then at Nathan.

JOEY

Do you have it?

NATHAN

Of course.

Nathan pulls a gun from his boot and hands it to Joey, who turns the safety off. Now, he turns back to face Logan.

JOEY

Yes, I'm the mastermind. Are you… shocked?

LOGAN

But, I saw you get stabbed? I saw the knife actually go into you, and blood was everywhere….

JOEY

Nathan switched the knife out for a retractable blade at that point, idiot. The blood was just fake blood packs that I had hidden on my body… But he really did cut me last night, when he attacked Casey and I…

LOGAN

You bastard… you just let her die?

JOEY

She was just a part of my disguise. I figured being with her and getting "hurt" would pretty much rule me out as a suspect.

LOGAN

Cretin… why did you do all of this!?

JOEY

Why? You want to know why? Your father. That's why.

Joey looks furious. Nathan looks nervous. He stands a few steps behind Joey, his hands behind his back. He puts his head down as Joey begins to explain his motive.

JOEY

Today's the anniversary of the accident. The accident from October 23rd, 2005. Eleven years ago. The day my life was forever fucking ruined. Because of your dumb ass father. You see, my name isn't really Joey Masters. It's Nick Palmer. Does the last name ring a bell to you?

LOGAN

Palmer... you're related to the two girls from the accident… you're the third person in the photo…

JOEY

Good detective skills… Sarah was my mother. Emma was my sister. I loved them more than anything. My father died of cancer when I was four. They were all I had! And your father took them away from me. After that, my aunt and uncle took me in. We changed my name so I could stay out of the spotlight. After all, my mother was running for mayor at the time of the accident. So it was pretty big news when she died. And then we moved here, and I found out who you were. At first, I didn't really think about doing any of this. But all I needed was a little push. About a year ago, I was given the idea to carry out this little killing spree. So I began planning it out. One day, Nathan here confided his little dark secret to me. I brought up the idea to him, got him on board, and now, here we are. Since your coward father ran off and I have no idea where he is, you're the next best target for my rage.

Logan takes all of this in. He looks as if he has been completely blown away by all of this information. Joey shrugs the black robes off of his body, revealing his bloody t-shirt.

LOGAN

So you killed everyone… just to get back at me!?

JOEY

Yep. And now I'm gonna kill you.

LOGAN

So why did you kill James and Natalie? And Mr. Sallee? I wasn't friends with any of them!

JOEY

I needed the first murders to be people that everyone knew well. If you recall, I was with you, Whitney, and Casey on the night of the first murders. I let Nathan pick who to kill. He chose James and Natalie.

NATHAN

Only because Savannah always complained about how she thought Natalie stole her spotlight, so I figured she would make a good test victim. James was just an added bonus.

JOEY

As for Mr. Sallee, he had a connection to the accident. If it weren't for him wanting my mother and sister to come visit him, they would still be alive today! That's why I killed him. And why you're going to die.

LOGAN

You'll never get away with this.

JOEY

Of course I will. (To Nathan) Bring him in.

Nathan nods, walking out of the room. Logan's eyes dart from Nathan, to Joey, to a beer bottle sitting close to his hand on the counter.

JOEY

And here's why I'm going to get away with all of it.

Nathan walks back into the room, dragging a squirming, tied up Josh behind him. Josh's hands and feet are tied up with rope. He has a piece of duct tape placed over his mouth, and blood runs down the left side of his head. His eyes are wide in terror. Nathan slams him against the floor, causing him to let out a muffled cry of pain. Logan gasps, stepping forward to help his friend.

JOEY

Stop right there.

Joey has the gun aimed directly at Logan's forehead. Logan stops dead in his tracks. Joey walks over to where Josh lies. He takes the knife from Nathan and Nathan takes the gun. Joey looks down at Josh. Nathan points the gun at Logan to keep him from moving.

JOEY

Here's the accomplice. He's always been crazy. He finally snapped and started killing people. All he need was a little push from you, Logan. You see, I'm going to kill you and Josh, pinning all of these killings on you. No one was ever around when you got attacked, so who's to say you didn't make up being attacked? With the anniversary of the day that ruined your life coming up, you finally just couldn't take it anymore, so you went on a killing spree, trying to make it look like you were just a helpless victim…

Joey lifts the knife, preparing to bring it down into Josh's heart. At the last second though, Josh swings his legs as hard as he can into Joey's legs, causing him to lose his balance. He falls to the floor, losing the knife. Nathan takes the gun off of Logan, preparing to take a shot at Josh. Logan takes this opportunity to grab the beer bottle from the counter. He smashes it as hard as he can over Nathan's head, sending him toppling to the floor. The gun falls out of his hands, skidding across the kitchen and into the living room.

Logan rushes towards Josh, hoping to untie him and escape, but Joey grabs Logan's leg, bringing him to the ground. Joey climbs on top of Logan, punching him in the face. Logan punches Joey in the stomach, knocking him off of his body. Logan rolls on top of Joey, taking a swing at his face. Joey brings his arm up at the last second, blocking the punch. The two boys roll around on the floor, fighting fiercely.

Josh looks at the two boys, then notices the knife, not very far away. He begins to worm his way towards it. He manages to squirm his way to it, focusing on trying to get the knife in his hands. After several failed attempts, he manages to get the knife into his hands, which are behind his back. He focuses on trying to cut the ropes without slitting his wrists in the process.

Nathan slowly lifts his head from the floor, his eyes squinted in pain. He looks around the kitchen, at Logan and Joey fighting, and at Josh trying to untie himself. No one is focused on him. He begins crawling slowly across the room, towards the gun which has skidded to a stop next to the couch in the living room.

Logan knees Joey in the stomach, then plants his fists into his face several times. Joey kicks the other boy off of him, staggering to his feet. He has a bloody nose, a cut lip, and several scratches on his face and arms. He kicks Logan in the side, who screams out in pain. He kicks him in the chest. Logan sprawls out on the floor. Joey slams his foot down on Logan's hand. He screams in pain again. Joey wiggles his foot back and forth on top of Logan's fingers. Cracking bones can be heard. Logan screams, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Josh finishes cutting his hands loose, then manages to quickly cut his legs loose. He staggers to his feet, clutching the knife in his hands. He looks over at Joey and Logan. Joey has his back to him. Josh lifts the knife, running at Joey. Joey turns, hearing Josh's feet hitting the floor. Josh brings the knife up, ready to strike. Joey lifts his hands in defense. The knife goes straight through Joey's palm and out the other side. Joey screams in pain, hitting Josh in the head with his free hand. Josh falls backwards, hitting the island counter with his back on the way down.

Joey curses, slowly pulling the blade out of his hand. Blood runs down his hand, and down his arm. The knife clatters to the floor as he examines the bloody wound. Josh crawls backwards on his hands and feet, getting up after putting some distance between himself and the deranged killer. He grabs a dirty plate from the kitchen table. He is about to throw it when Nathan steps in, aiming the gun at him.

NATHAN

Don't make another move.

Josh looks from Joey holding his wounded hand, to Logan lying in a heap on the floor, to Nathan aiming the gun at him. His eyes keep darting between the three of them. Finally, he hurls the plate at Joey, trying to duck as Nathan shoots. The bullet hits Josh in the head, sending him sprawling against the table and chairs, which tip over and hit the floor with him.

The plate hits Joey in the chest, shattering. Joey staggers backwards, raising his good hand to his chest. Nathan steps further into the room, looking questioningly at Joey. Joey glares.

JOEY

How about we hurry and finish this?

Nathan nods, handing the gun over to Joey. He grabs Logan by the shoulders, pulling him to his feet. Logan now has scratches all over his face and arms, a giant cut on his forehead, which sends blood running down the side of his face, and broken fingers. Nathan shoves him against the island counter, backing up to stand next to Joey.

NATHAN

Looks like this is how it ends. We win.

JOEY

Any last words?

Joey aims the gun at Logan's head, finger on the trigger. Logan glares at the two killers. He holds his broken hand against his chest.

LOGAN

Yeah… I have some words…

JOEY

Well? What are they?

Logan's eyes dart from Joey to Nathan.

LOGAN

…Fuck you!

Joey's eyes grow wide at Logan's insult.

JOEY

You know what? I'm not gonna kill you just yet. For that, you're going to suffer before you die.

Joey aims the gun at Logan's shoulder, firing. The bullet hits Logan in the shoulder, right where his arm connects to his torso. The impact sends him over the countertop and to the floor on the other side. He screams in pain as he hits the floor hard.

The pain is unbearable. It feels very hot. He can see blood pouring out onto the floor. Almost completely out of energy, the boy lies on the floor, staring at the black paneling on the bottom of the counter. He knows that if he doesn't get help soon, he's probably going to bleed out. Black boots step down in front of his vision. It's Nathan. He lifts Logan from the floor, propping him against the counter again. Joey walks around the island, stepping up in front of Logan. He grabs Logan's shirt collar.

JOEY

This is only what you deserve. Your father ruined my life. So now I'm ruining your life.

Suddenly, the land line phone rings, causing Joey and Nathan to jump. Logan simply slumps forward, barely holding himself up as Joey lets go of his shirt. The phone lets out another high pitched ring.

NATHAN

Should I answer?

Joey shoves past Nathan, picking up the phone. The caller ID reads "RESTRICTED". He stares at the screen for a moment before answering.

JOEY

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Hello, Joey. Guess who?

JOEY

Who the fuck is this?!

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Guess you didn't make sure all your victims were dead, did you? That's a mistake that's going to cost you…

JOEY

Come on out and we'll see who made a mistake.

GHOSTFACE (v.o.)

Not so fast. Why don't you come find me? I'm somewhere in the house…

Joey drops the phone, turning to Nathan.

JOEY

You idiot! You had one job! Make sure everyone was dead when you killed them! Someone wasn't dead! Find them! NOW!

Nathan flinches when Joey screams "NOW!" He nods, running out of the kitchen, into the living room, searching for an intruder.

Joey turns back towards the island, gasping. Logan is no longer slumped over the counter. In fact, he's not in the room at all.

JOEY

MOTHER FUCKER!

[CUT TO]

EXT. WHISPERING LANE- NIGHT

Michelle is pulled off to the side of the road, pulling up Logan's Facebook. She scrolls down to his timeline, gasping.

Someone has tagged him in a picture. The picture is of a bunch of teens standing in the living room of Whitney's house. Logan, Whitney, Brie, Josh, Summer, Savannah, and Nathan can all be seen sitting on the couch watching a movie in the background. The caption reads: Party at Whitney's!

Michelle gasps. She knows where the Wilsons' live. She had graduated high school with Whitney's older brother, Wayne Wilson. The two of them had briefly dated during their sophomore year. She calls it in on the radio.

MICHELLE

Logan Fields is at Whitney Wilson's house, 314 Lemon Orchard Road! I'm not far from there, so I'll take care of it. Over.

Michelle pulls off the side, turning her lights on. She speeds off into the night.

[CUT TO]

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- WHITNEY'S ROOM

Joey throws the blankets from the bed, flipping over the mattress. He tips over shelves and other furniture, finding no sign of Logan or the other intruder. He screams in rage.

[CUT TO]

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- HALLWAY

Nathan stands in the hallway, peering into an empty room. Suddenly, he hears the jingling of keys, followed by a door shutting. He turns towards the sound, going back into the kitchen. The screen door is shut, but the main door stands open. Someone has just went out the back door… Nathan makes his way over to the door, stopping by the kitchen drawer to grab a knife. He disappears out the door.

EXT. WILSON RESIDENCE

Nathan cautiously makes his way down the porch steps and over to the side of the house. He peers around the corner, seeing a dark figure dart around the front corner. He follows.

As he makes it to the front of the house, he looks around the yard, not seeing any sign of a person. He walks up towards the road, hoping to catch another glimpse of the person. He holds the knife out, ready to strike whoever he finds.

Nathan is about to pass the front of his vehicle when the car starts and the headlights turn on. He squints towards the vehicle, holding his free hand in front of his face to shield his eyes from the headlights.

The driver revs the engine, causing Nathan to flinch. He takes a step backwards. Then another. The driver shifts the car into drive, slamming the front of the car into Nathan. Nathan lets out a gasp of pain. From just above his stomach and up, he lies on the hood of the car. From his stomach and lower, he hangs and drags off the vehicle. He catches a glimpse of the driver.

It's Whitney.

Whitney continues gaining speed behind the wheel. Nathan has his hands gripped on to the edge of the hood, near the windshield wipers, trying not to fly off. As the car continues to gain speed, Nathan risks a look behind him. His eyes grow wide with terror as he sees where they are heading.

Straight towards the back end of Joey's jeep. Whitney suddenly flings open the car door, jumping out at the last second.

Before Nathan can do anything, though, he is crushed between the front of his vehicle and the back of Joey's. His eyes bulge and he vomits blood all over the hood and windshield of his vehicle as he slumps forward, shaking violently. Dead.

Whitney slowly gets to her feet, cradling her broken arm in one hand. She has gashes all over her body from where Nathan kicked her out the window earlier.

WHITNEY

Hope you enjoyed the ride, bitch.

Suddenly, the front door opens and Joey steps out, aiming the gun at Whitney. Whitney turns, looking at the boy she had loved not long ago.

JOEY

I see you killed Nathan. Good. I planned to kill him too, once everyone else was taken care of.

WHITNEY

Joey…

JOEY

Sorry Whitney. I can't let you get away either. It just wouldn't end well for me, I'm afraid.

WHITNEY

Stop. Just think about this. You don't have to do this.

JOEY

It's too late. There's no going back.

Suddenly, Logan appears behind Joey in the open doorway. He has a knife in his good hand. As Joey pulls the trigger, Logan sinks the knife into Joey's shoulder blade. The gun jerks sideways in his hand, causing the bullet to hit Whitney in the side. She grunts in pain as she falls to the ground.

Logan and Joey hit the ground as well, the blade stuck in Joey's shoulder. The gun slips from his hands. Logan reaches for it, but Joey grabs Logan by the hair on his head, slamming his face against the ground over and over.

Logan jerks hard, causing Joey to rip a handful of Logan's hair from his head. The boy rolls away from the killer, kicking him in the chest as he rolls. Joey manages to fall on his side, keeping the blade from sinking further into his back. He reaches backwards, grabbing the hilt of the knife, pulling it quickly out. He screams in pain. Logan tackles him, knocking the knife from his hand. He punches the killer in the face over and over. Finally, the killer reaches up, sticking a finger into Logan's bullet wound. Logan screams in pain.

This gives Joey the opportunity to toss Logan off of him. Logan hits the ground hard, gasping in pain. Joey kicks Logan in the side, then picks up the knife. He kneels down over Logan, smirking triumphantly.

JOEY

Well, it looks like I still win. Congratulations, Logan. You're going down in history as the guy who went crazy and murdered all his friends.

Joey laughs maniacally. He raises the knife above his head, preparing to stab Logan in the throat. He brings the knife down, but before he can hit Logan, a loud _BANG!_ rings out through the night. Joey jerks forward, dropping the knife. His head hits the side of the house, and he slumps down against the ground. A giant red splatter grows outwards on the lower side of his back.

Logan stares at the lifeless body of his former best friend, then looks up to where the gun shot came from.

Michelle stands in front of her police car, holding the gun in firing position still. After a second, she lowers it.

MICHELLE

Holy shit.

She runs over to Logan, kneeling beside him.

MICHELLE

Oh my God, are you ok? Ugh, of course you aren't ok. Look at all of this.

Michelle calls for backup and ambulances. She helps Logan to his feet. They are about to walk into the house when they hear a call for help. The two turn around, seeing Whitney staggering towards the house.

LOGAN

Help her. I can walk on my own.

Michelle makes sure Logan is steady on his feet, then runs over to help Whitney make it to the house. Whitney cradles her broken arm against her chest. Her other hand is pressed over the bullet wound in her side. She looks pale.

Logan watches as the two women struggle towards the house. After a second, he looks down at Joey's body again. He picks up the knife. Just in case. Then he runs over to help Michelle get Whitney into the house.

INT. WILSON RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Michelle and Logan help Whitney get down onto the couch. Logan sits down beside her, still holding the knife. Whitney notices.

WHITNEY

You know…. This is where… the killer who is supposedly dead… shows up again… for-

LOGAN

One last scare.

Michelle walks back towards the front door, going to survey some of the other damage on the property. Just as she gets to the front door, Joey appears, blocking the way out. He punches Michelle in the face, sending her to the floor.

Whitney and Logan gasp in shock. Joey glares at them, making a run towards them. Logan staggers to his feet, ready for Joey's final attack. He holds the knife out, ready to strike. As Joey closes the distance between them, he jumps, tackling Logan to the floor. But as he does this, Logan sinks the knife into Joey's chest. Directly into his heart.

Joey gasps in pain.

JOEY

You…son of a… bitch…

Logan shoves Joey off of him, getting slowly to his feet. Joey places a hand over the knife, looking down at the growing blood splatter on his shirt. He shudders violently, his eyes growing wide. His hand falls to the floor, going still. He's dead.

Logan sighs in relief, slumping against the wall. He slowly slides to the floor, looking straight ahead. Whitney is still on the couch. She also sighs in relief, slumping onto her good side. Her head rests on the arm of the couch.

WHITNEY

It's finally over…

LOGAN

Finally…

The two grin at each other.

[CUT TO]

EXT. WILSON RESIDENCE- FRONT YARD

 **A/N-** **Play "Help Is On The Way" by Rise Against.**

A dozen cop cars are parked around the yard. Most of them still have their blue and red lights flashing. In addition to the cop cars, there are seven or eight ambulances on the scene. Also on the scene are dozens of reporters, trying to get the scoop.

Two stretchers can be seen, loading Whitney and Logan into ambulances. As the paramedics lift Logan into the ambulance, Logan looks out at the yard, as best as he can from his position. He sees two other ambulances being loaded.

LOGAN

Who is that…?

The paramedic looks in the direction that Logan is staring, then looks down at Logan, grinning.

PARAMEDIC

Good news. Besides you and Whitney Wilson, two of your other friends are still alive. A boy and a girl. The girl was found out in the backyard with stab wounds to the stomach. The boy was found in the kitchen, a bullet grazed the side of his head.

Logan guessed the paramedic was talking about Savannah and Josh. He grins. The boy is glad to hear that two more of his friends survived.

As the ambulance pulls away from the house, Logan stares up at the ceiling, still grinning. He's beginning to feel very tired. Everything fades to black.

[CUT TO]

Whitney is being loaded into her ambulance. She can see Josh, lying on a stretcher. He is about to be lifted into his ambulance. At first she thinks he's dead, but then she sees him rolling his head from side to side. There's a huge gash on the left side of his head. Blood is matted to his hair. He looks like he is in a lot of pain.

As the paramedics shut the doors and pull away from her home, Whitney begins to think about Summer. Her best friend is dead. And for some reason, she feels responsible. Even though it was Joey who killed her. Joey.

Whitney begins to tear up. He had been playing her all along. He planned on killing her along with the others. She felt like a fool for ever having feelings for him. Joey Masters was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

[CUT TO]

Michelle stands on the front porch with John.

JOHN

So Joey Masters was Nick Palmer all along.

MICHELLE

Yep. And he recruited Nathan Fitzgerald, who according to Logan already had psychotic tendencies before any of the killings started.

JOHN

The bastards. The two of them killed five innocent people. It's a good thing you got here and called it in when you did. If you hadn't we probably would've lost all of those kids. Good work here today, Michelle. I think you could probably be sheriff someday.

Michelle simply smiles at the compliment. She secretly wants to someday be the sheriff, but she doesn't want to let on about it too much.

The two look out across the yard, at everything going on. The sun is starting to rise on the horizon. The two step down into the crowd of reporters.

 **END CREDITS ROLL**

 **Help Is On The Way still plays**

 **STARRING**

 **LOGAN FIELDS**

 **WHITNEY WILSON**

 **JOSH SANDERS**

 **SAVANNAH HALL**

 **JOHN WRIGHT**

 **MICHELLE HARRIS**

 **DIANNE FIELDS**

 **SETH FIELDS**

 **STEVEN BERKLEY**

 **BRIE MITCHELL**

 **IN MEMORIAM**

 **JAMES ROGERS**

 **NATALIE FRANZEL**

 **CASEY SANDERS**

 **JASON SALLEE**

 **SUMMER ANDERSON**

 **NATHAN FITZGERALD**

 **JOEY MASTERS**

SONGS USED

"Livewire" by Oh Wonder

"Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects

"Monsters" by Ruelle

"Youth" by Troy Sivan

"This Is How We Do" by Katy Perry

"Sister" by She Wants Revenge

"Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson

"American Money" by Borns

"Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots

"Help Is On The Way" by Rise Against

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of these songs. All of these songs belong to the artists. Not me. Ghostface is property of Funworld. I own nothing.**

 **A/N-** **Well guys, fingers crossed that you enjoyed the show. Please leave a review with your thoughts on the killers and their motives, and on the overall story! Did I do a halfway decent job? I have plans for a sequel, but I'm not sure when it will come to fruition.**


End file.
